


An Existence Unlike Our Own

by ClaraHue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Government Protection, Living Together, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: When Sam and Ruby’s life is threatened, they are sent undercover to a new house in a new town, under the protection of Agent Alex Danvers.Aka: A fake dating, undercover, protection, living together AU





	1. Chapter 1

 

Sam had known how hated the Luthor name was, but she didn’t realize the full extent of people’s hatred till she became the CFO of the Luthor company. There seemed like an endless amount of people who hated the family name no matter the good that L-Crop had done. It was usual Sam to receive a hate-mail, some person wishing harm on the company. Sam ignored the letters, for they did not know a Luthor themselves. Sam had been good friends with Lena for as long as she could remember. She was going to battle for the company in Lena’s name. Sam would show her that the Luthor name could be a force for good, as she had always dreamed.

Sam knew how much the burden of the Luthor name weighted on Lena’s shoulders. It was for this reason that Sam kept the hate-mail she received a secret. She had been receiving a series of letters, all in the same style, Sam assumed they were all from the same person. The letter consisted of the writer threatening the company. Sam didn’t see them as much though, she wasn’t going to let someone’s hate-mail scare her into submission. That would be just what they wanted.

Sam had received the same sort of letter, opening it with an annoyed sigh. The letter contained the sort of things they always did; “Your company is horrible, it should be burned to the ground, never trust a Luthor, you should be warned I’m coming for you, you should kill yourself for working for someone so evil”. Sam just rolled her eyes at the words. She flipped to the next page, expecting to see more of the same stuff. But instead there was a picture, a picture of Sam’s house, of Ruby walking up to the front door. On the bottom of the picture read in bold black letters “ **I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE** ”.

Sam dropped the letter, her heart beating at ten miles per hour. One thought was on her mind, Ruby.

 

-

Sam called the school making sure her daughter was safe. She told the school that there was a family emergency and picked Ruby up from school.

“What’s up Mom?” Ruby asked with concern.

Sam hugged Ruby tight. “I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

“Mom, what’s going on?” Ruby asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

“I have to talk to Lena, okay.”

“Okay.” Ruby nodded.

Sam drove to Catco, walking with Ruby to Lena’s office.

“Sam.” Lena smiled warmly at Sam, though she raised an eyebrow at the sight of Ruby. “What’s going on?”

“I need to talk to you about something?” Sam explained. “About work.”

Lena could tell from Sam’s voice that whatever Sam had come here for it was much more serious then work. “Of course. I imagine Ruby won’t find our work stuff very exciting.”

Ruby nodded and Lena called over one of her employees to come watch over Ruby while she talked with Sam.

“So why is Ruby with you?” Lena asked, closing the door behind her.

Sam handed Lena the letter, the picture on top.

“What is this?” Lena asked, flipping to the letter and skimming it.

“I didn’t want to concern you but I’ve been receiving threatening letters while at L-Corp.”

“What? Sam how could you not tell me, this is serious.”

“They weren’t much at the beginning, just hate mail. But then I got this today.” Sam sits down, she’s visibly scared. “This person took a picture of my home Lena, they know where I live. They could have hurt Ruby.”

“Sam, it’s okay, Ruby’s safe.” Lean says wrapping an arm around Sam to comfort her.

“I’m scared Lena.” Sam admits.

“Don’t worry Sam. I will make sure that you and Ruby are protected from whoever this is. I have some contacts in the FBI, they’ll help us. You’ll be safe, Ruby will be safe.”

 

-

Alex has just walked into work for the day, noticing Lena Luthor standing in one of the rooms. “Another assassination attempt on Lena?” Alex asks her boss John.

“It’s a bit more than that.” Her boss explained, opening the door to the office, letting Alex in.

Alex nods at Lena, she knows the women well enough, having done her fair share of protecting the young Luthor at press conferences and such. There was another women beside Lena, she was nervous, scared even.

“Miss Arias, this is Agent Danvers. She’s my best agent, she’s going to help me with your case.” John introduced them. “Why don’t we start from the beginning?”

Lena sat down next to the dark haired women, placing a comforting had on the women’s shoulder. Sam pointed to a picture on the table, which sat on top of a pile of letters. “I received this letter the other day. I’ve been receiving threatening letters while I’ve been at L-Corp, and well, this time the letter came with a picture, of my house and daughter.”

“This person is after the Luthor name, and trust me I know how dangerous the hatred for my family name can be.” Lena continued. “I don’t know how this person figured out where Sam lives, but what’s to say he won’t come and attach her at her house.”

“I’m just concerned about my daughter’s safety.” Sam explained.

“We understand Miss Arias.” John nodded

“He knows where we live, I don’t feel safe going home.”

“We have a system in place, there is a safe house all set up. We will place an agent with you to protect you while we find this man.”

“So I’m going to go under witness protection?”

“Just for a little while, it’s what’s safest.”

“What about L-Corp?”

“I can take care of my own company.” Lena reassured her. “Yours and Ruby’s safety is the only thing that matters right now.

Sam nodded, sniffling. “Okay.”

“I’ll have my men take you back to your place and pack up.” John told Sam.

Sam nodded as John gestured to some of the agents.

“Thank you again.” Sam said standing up.

“I guess this is goodbye.” Lena said hugging her friend close. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I hope so.” Sam said between sniffles.

Sam followed the agents out of the office.

“We really don’t have a lot to go on.” Alex commented as soon as Sam was gone.

“I’ll help in any way I can.” Lena said.

“Thank you for our co-operation Miss Luthor, it is much appreciated.” John told her.

“If I may ask for one thing?” Lean inclined.

John nodded.

“I wish to recommend that Agent Danvers be the one to watch Sam.”

Alex piped up at the mention of her name. “What?”

“No offence, but Sam is going to be much more comfortable with a female watching her. And I’ve seen Agent Danvers in action myself. I would trust her with my life, and I’d very much like her to be taking care of my friend’s.”

“Dully noted Miss Luthor.” John nodded.

Alex was struck by Lena’s confidence in her.

Lena began to make her way out. “Thank you again for your help.”

“It’s what we do Miss Luthor.” John told her, showing Lena out.

John turned plopping a folder down on the table in front of Alex.

“Samantha Arias.” John said, as Alex opened the folder.

“You want me to be watch her?”

“Lena’s right, you are the best agent.”

Alex flipped through the file, “Everything you need to know is in there. You’ll be undercover of course. Miss Arias and her daughter’s safety is our main concern. If all goes well they’ll return home in a few short months.”

Alex nodded. “I’ll do whatever I need to Sir.”

 

-

Samantha Arias. Everything a person could want to know about the women was summed up into one small folder. Alex knew full well that there was much more to her then any folder could ever tell, but she read up on her anyways.

Alex had vaguely known about someone new taking over L-Corp due to Kara’s newly blossoming friendship with Lena after she took over Catco when Cat stepped down. What Alex didn’t know was who had taken over. Sam seemed like an optimal fit on paper, she vaguely wondered how close Lena and Sam were as Lena wouldn’t willingly let just anyone take over her company unless she fully trusted them.

The folder held other information as well, in regards to undercover precautions the FBI had set up for Sam and her daughter Ruby.

Alex packed up her stuff into various boxes, perhaps it would be good for her to get away for a while, to have a job to focus on. First she had to say goodbye to her sister, before going undercover for a few months.

 

-

The conspicuous black car came to a stop in front of a surprisingly large house.

“This is it?’ Sam asked the agent driving the car.

The agent nodded unbuckling. Sam and Ruby followed the agents out as they opened the front door. Sam caught a quick peak into the house before the agent started talking again. “We should start bringing your stuff in.”

“Right.” Sam said, following them back out.

Together they all began moving the boxes into the mostly empty house.

By the time the last box was being brought inside Sam saw another car pull up. Alex got out of the car, already missing her motorcycle.

“Agent Danvers.” The men who dropped Sam off nodded at Alex.

“Everything in order?” Alex asked them.

They nodded.

“Good.” Alex looked between the women and her daughter standing on the front porch.

“Do you think I can bring my bike over?”

“I’m sure it will be fine.” One of the agents responded.

Alex nodded. “I can take it from here. Thank you again for your help.”

The man nodded, going on their way. Alex began to walk toward the house and Sam and Ruby headed inside. The house had a furniture but it felt bare, empty.

“Why don’t we have a seat?” Alex asked Sam and Ruby politely.

They all sat down at the table.

“I’m agent Alex Danvers.”

“Yes, I remember you from the office.” Sam nodded.

“And this must be your daughter Ruby.”

Ruby just stared at Alex as though unsure of her.

“Don’t worry you’re in good hands.” Alex smiled.

“Are we going to have fake names?” Ruby asked.

Sam blinked, she hadn’t even thought of that.

“No, no. Nothing that terrible. But you are going to be undercover for a few day until things are safe.”

“How long?” Sam asks.

“A few month at most. It won’t feel long though.”

Sam exhales slowly.

“What about school?” Ruby asks.

“You are already enrolled in the local school.” Alex fills her in.

“But I won’t know anybody, what if I don’t get to graduate with all of my friends?”

“I’m sure you’ll be back in home before graduation.” Alex says, trying to remember when grade schools have graduations.

“What are our covers?” Sam asks.

“You’ll be who you are, just one small change though.” Alex fiddles nervously, casting a quick glance around the empty house.

“I’m going to be living her with you, for your own safety. The basement is totally separate from the main floor, so I won’t even bother you. But as to keep up appearances, our cover is that you,” Alex points to Sam, “are married to me.”

“What?” Sam responds suddenly.

“I know that it’s a bit unconventional, and if you’re uncomfortable with it we can change our stories.”

“Umm…” Sam stutters, not sure how she’s supposed to respond.

“It will just be the cover whenever we’re out in public.”

“For our own safety?”

Alex nods.

“Okay.” Sam nods agreeing to it.

“Do you get rings?” Ruby asks, a hint of laughter in her voice.

“We do in fact.” Alex pulls out the rings, placing one in front of Sam.

Alex busies herself digging into the envelope and pulling out the keys to the house, while Sam slips the ring on as casually as she can.

“And we each get a key to the house, and keys to the car.”

Alex hands the keys over. The ring glistens at her form the table top. Alex slips it on, trying not to think too much about it.

“We have a car?” Sam asks.

Alex nods.

“You really thought of everything… What about me, I mean what am I going to be doing for the next few day, I’m not just going to sit at home am I?”

Alex shuffles through her files pulling out a half faked resume. “You’re allowed to apply for jobs, preferable something a bit more mundane than a CFO of a company.”

Sam takes the paper reading it over. “Samantha Danvers?”

Alex almost cringes at the sound of it. “While you have been managing to keep a low profile being CFO of L-Corp, Samantha Arias is known.”

“So you changed our last names?”

“Part of the cover, since you’re married to me, you will have my last name.”

“Does that mean I’m Ruby Danvers?’ Ruby asks.

“Yes.”

“Cool, I always wanted a different name. Hopefully I don’t mess up.”

“It’s okay if you do.” Alex tells them. “We can say that we are newly-weds and you’re still getting used to the last name.”

“Right.” Sam nods, still trying to wrap her head around it all. She gives a long draw out sigh. “This is just a lot.” Sam rubs her hand along her face.

“It’s going to be okay Mom.” Ruby reassures her, resting her hand on her arm.

Sam gives her daughter a sweet smile.

“Alright. We should probably unpack, and pick rooms for ourselves.” Sam tells Ruby.

Ruby smiles at that, and jumps up ready to explore the house.

“I can show you around if you like.” Alex suggest.

Sam nods.

There was a large kitchen on the main floor with doors that led outside, to a porch. The kitchen split off into a living room, with a TV and some couches. There was a long hallway from the kitchen and the living room that lead to three bedrooms. There was one large bathroom and the end of the hallway. Ruby and Sam peered into all of the rooms, before Ruby choose which room she wanted to be her own. Sam of course picked the room with the larger bed for herself.

“What does your place look like?” Ruby asks Alex.

“You can come check it out with me if you want?” Alex says.

Ruby looked at her mom.

“Why not.” Sam responded.

The stairs to the basement were near the front entrance of the house. Downstairs there was a laundry room, which Alex noted they were going to have to share. There was a storage room, with a lots of closets. The next room was another living area of sorts, with a TV and couches and a door that lead outside. Of to the one wall of the living room there were three doors. Each door led to; a bedroom, an office, and a bathroom. The wall, on which the rooms were, broke off into a small kitchenette.

Alex blinked at the sight of the kitchenette. “There supposed to be….”

“A fridge.” Sam offers, staring at the empty area.

“And a stove.” The kitchenette isn’t much more than a toaster oven on top of a counter, with a few cupboards and a sink. Alex turns on the tap to the sink but nothing happens.

“Great.” Alex huffs, turning off the sink. “We should check to see what is working and what isn’t.”

“I’ll go check up stairs.” Ruby says, already running up the stairs.

Alex moved to the bathroom, finding that the water worked fine. “Well that’s a good sign.”

“The kitchen sink is working.” Ruby calls out from upstairs.

“You could just use our kitchen.” Sam suggests.

“I don’t want to bother you.”

“I’m sure you won’t. It’s only for a short while right? I’m sure it will be much easier that way. Most meals are meant for more than one person anyways.” Sam offers Alex a smile.

“You sure?”

Sam nods.

“Okay sure.”

“The stove works.” Ruby yells.

“Ruby!” Sam yells at her in concern. “I should make sure she’s not burning the house down.”

Alex nods. “Do you need any help unpacking?”

“I think we’re good, thank you though.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully realize that the whole witness protection is a bit over the top for this situation, but I needed some sort of reason for them to need government protection, and go undercover. The rest of the chapters are quite mundane, and really don’t fit in with the whole “Our lives are being threatened”


	2. Chapter 2

 

Alex huffed dropping the last of her boxes on the floor. She could hear the patter of feet upstairs as Sam and Ruby began organizing their stuff. Alex opening some boxes, taking in the empty surroundings, and the piles of boxes around her. It was going to take a while to unpack, she wondered if it would even be worth it to unpack everything, she didn’t know how long she was going to be here for.

Alex dug her phone charger out of one of her bag, plugging in her phone to charge. She picked out a playlist on her phone, figuring she might as well have some fun while she unpacked.

 

Sam had last track of the time as Ruby helped staked the dishes into the cupboard.

“I’m hungry.” Ruby groaned, as she carried over another heavy box.

“Why don’t you look up a pizza place nearby?” Sam suggested.

“Yes!” Ruby cheered, running into her room to grab her phone.

“We should probably ask…” Sam had forgotten the agent’s name, how embarrassing was that? “One second Ruby.” Sam called out, rushing down the stairs.

The door to Alex’s space was cracked open. Sam could see Alex sitting on the floor admits tons of junk, humming along to a song. Sam knocked politely, and the Agent looked up.

“Hi, Ruby’s going to ordered some pizza, I was just wondering your preference.”

“Peperoni is fine.”

“This is kind of awkward, but I forgot your name.”

“Alex.”

“Alex right. Alex Danvers, and my last name is Danvers, because I’m married to you.” Sam points back and forth from Alex to herself while talking.

Alex gave a light smile.  

“I think I got it.” Sam told her. “I’ll call you when the pizza gets here.”

“Thank you.”

 

It felt like no time at all when very excited Ruby, came bounding into Alex’s room, with barely a knock. “Pizza’s here.” She called out bounding back up the stairs.

“Coming.” Alex called after her, a bit shocked at how fast the young girl moved.

Alex quickly attempted to organize the mess she had made, but surrendered deciding a break for food was much needed.

The mess upstairs was much worse than the mess Alex had made, there was barley room on the table, and boxes covered the couches. Ruby was already sitting at the table stuffing pizza into her mouth. Sam and Alex greeted each other with a smile.

“We only have water to drink.” Sam said, handing Alex a plate.

“I’m fine.” Alex told her politely.

“I have to go shopping tomorrow. I’m allowed to go grocery shopping right?” Sam asks.

“You’re allowed to go shopping.” Alex says, taking a slice of pizza, realizing there was nowhere for her to put her plate on the table.

“Oh, um Ruby…” Sam begins, Ruby looking up at the sound of her name. “School..? Is there a bus picking her up?”

“Oh right.” Alex nods. “It’s in my notes.” Alex hums awkwardly, not sure where to put down her plate.

“Sorry.” Sam apologies. “Everything’s a mess right now.” Sam pushes some things aside.

“It’s fine.” Alex replies, placing her plate down, slipping off for a quick moment to grab her folder.

Sam pulled out a pen and paper while Alex shuffled through the papers in the folder.

“Hmm, Ruby will be attending Clarkson Elementary.” Alex hands Sam a map, with the school’s location. “There is a bus picking her up at the corner of the road.” Alex points to the spot on the map, Ruby peers over. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah.” Sam says casting a glance at Ruby who nods simply.

“What about you?” Ruby asks, pizza half in her mouth.

“Hmm?” Alex doesn’t understand the question.

Ruby gobbles down her food, and wipes off her mouth. “What are you going to do during the day?”

“Oh, while you’re safety is my main priority first and foremost. But I will still be helping out with the investigation into finding however is threatening you.”

Alex notices Ruby tense up at the mention of the reason to as why they were in this situation in the first place. Ruby on the other hand pretends to be unaffected grabbing two more slices of pizza. Alex bites into her own slice, not really sure what else to say. She’s begun to notice that Sam is still unpacking and not eating.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help unpacking.” Alex asks.

Sam gives out an exhausted huff, as if she close to surrender to Alex’s help. “You have your own stuff to sort through.”

“Well yeah, but my pile out stuff is a whole lot smaller than yours. You look like you could really use an extra hand.”

“Yes please.” Ruby says before Sam can even respond.

Sam gives and exhausted laugh. “Would you?”

“Yeah sure. I think you eat some food first.”

Sam sighs in surrender, grabbing herself of slice of pizza.

 

-

Alex’s alarm goes off and she fumbles around, before finally finding it. She wakes up with full memory that she isn’t sleeping at her own house. She’s forgotten about how much stuff she still has to sort through. She figured that she still had the whole day to do that, though she did want to grab her bike. After changing in to presentable clothing, and a quick stop at the bathroom Alex begins to wonder if Sam and Ruby are up.

Alex quietly wandered up the stairs, peering around the corner. She didn’t want to intrude, they hadn’t really talked about privacy and stuff yet. Alex was just curious, and hungry, though she remembered that they didn’t yet have any food.

She heard the microwave beep, and she politely knocked on the wall, announcing her entrance.

Ruby stood in the kitchen, still wearing her pajamas, taking a slice of pizza out of the microwave.

“Hey Alex.” She smiled at her.

“Cold pizza for breakfast huh?”

“It’s microwaved.”

“You’ll do great in collage.”

Alex heard footsteps heading towards the kitchen. Sam appeared, she was already dressed, looking like she was ready for another day running L-Corp.

“Hey Alex.” Sam smiled at her.

“Hi, I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“Not at all. We were just…” Sam looks down at the cold pizza on the counter. “Eating breakfast.”

Alex nodded. “You sure it’s fine if I use your kitchen?”

“Ya, totally.”

“I just don’t want to intrude, or end up waking you guys up.”

“Well Ruby has to be up for six most days anyways. And I’m pretty sure I don’t know how to sleep in anymore.”

“It’s true.” Ruby confirms.

“So you can just come up after six, we’ll be up. Lunches are usually whatever for us. And I usually make dinner around six to seven? That sound good?”

“Yeah, I don’t usually have someone making dinner for me.”

“We usually order in.” Ruby mock whispers.

“Only if I’m working late.” Sam tells her.

“Which is like every night.”

Alex can sense that this is a touchy subject for the family, she doesn’t pry. “Plans for the day?”

“Grocery shopping, apply for some jobs, some more organizing. Thanks again for helping out yesterday.”

“No problem.”

“Any request for food?”

“I can buy my own food.”

“We’ll probably be sharing most of it anyways, it makes most sense.”

Alex wants to argue, but Sam does have a point.

“Besides aren’t we married? That’s what couples do.”

Ruby laughs hard at this, and even Alex has to chuckle.

“Okay, fine.” Alex says.

-

 

Sam and Ruby had headed out to go grocery shopping and Sam felt like driving around the town a bit beforehand. They stopped at a few potential job spots for Sam, and now Sam was driving to where Ruby’s school was.

“Here it is.” Sam states as she drives around the school.

Ruby shifts awkwardly in her seat, staring at the school. “Can we go grocery shopping now?”

“Sure,” Sam says, sensing her daughters awkwardness. “Are you nervous about going to a new school again?”

Ruby shrugs. “I guess, it’s not like I’ll have much time to make friends. They won’t even know me anyway.”

“Is this about are new identities?”

“I know why we have to Mom. I just… I don’t know.”

“I get it. You know you are still allowed to be your real self, you can get involved at school and make friends. We just have to be a little more careful, that’s all.”

Ruby nodded, understanding.

-

 

Sam and Ruby made it to the grocery store, and Sam regretted buying all of the food she did when the total came up. The cashier seemed soft on Ruby and offered her a lollipop. The pair returned home and began unpacking their groceries.

“How much stuff did we get?” Ruby asks, as they keep going back and forth to the car.

Sam hears the sound of a motor as she begins to walk outside, noticing a motorcycle pull up into the driveway. Ruby watches curiously, as Alex pulls off her helmet.

“Cool.” Ruby states.

“Hey kid.” Alex smiles. “Did you guys get your shopping done?”

“You wouldn’t believe how much Mom spent.”

“Ruby.” Sam hisses out.

“It wasn’t too much, was it?” Alex asks in concern.

“It wasn’t.” Sam reassures her.

“I can pay for some of it.”

“It’s fine honestly.”

“I don’t want to be taking advantage of you.”

“Well perhaps one time I’ll let you get the groceries and then you can pay for them.”

“Seems fair. Do you want some help?”

“That would be great.” Sam sighed.

Alex grabs a tone of bags, seeming to have no struggle at all carrying them. Sam was mildly jealous, struggling at carrying only four bags of stuff.

“So you have a motorcycle.” Sam notes

“I won’t let Ruby go near it.” Alex offers slowly.

Sam laughs lightly. “Thanks. She’s only thirteen, just so you know.”

“Noted.”

“Thanks again for all of your help.”

“You don’t have to thank me every time I do something.” Alex says, handing the bags over to Ruby.

“I’m being polite.”

“And I’m just doing my job.”

“Well you’re going above and beyond.”

“Can you put that in writing for my boss?” Alex jokes.

Ruby is pulling out food from the bags and placing it in their respective spots.

“Or you could offer me some ice cream.” Alex says spying some in the bag.

“Deal.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should mention that this fic was inspired by a book I read once. I don't remember what the title was but basically this women got to move to another house with her son, but they had to share the place with this stoic motorcycle riding man, and the town was really friendly and had lots of parties.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Sam wakes up at six o’clock sharp. Sam has a rhythm to her mornings, a system, it helps keep a sense of normalcy amongst this new place. She hates the mess of boxes spread out around the house, and sets out to organize them. Ruby’s alarm goes off and Sam can’t help but smile as she moans loudly upon getting out of bed. Ruby moves around the kitchen getting herself ready for school, every once and a while asking Sam where her things are.

“Come on, you don’t want to be late.” Sam tells her.

“I won’t be late Mom.” Ruby huffs.

“Do you want me to come to the bus stop with you?”

“I think I can walk to the end of the road by myself.”

“Alright.” Sam kisses her daughter on the top of her head.

“Bye Mom, and don’t forget to eat breakfast.”

“Right.”

“It’s the most important meal of the day.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll eat some breakfast. Now go, before you miss the bus.”

 

Sam watches out the window, making sure Ruby gets on the bus. She doesn’t move till the bus comes and Ruby’s gone, she begins to make herself some eggs as Alex appears from the basement.

“Good morning.” Sam offers a cheerful smile. “Would you like some eggs?”

Alex falls down on a chair at the table, she’s fully dressed and ready for the day, but it’s pretty clear she’s still tired.

“That would be great, thanks.” Alex says.

Sam cracks a few more eggs into the pan.

“Did Ruby get on the bus fine?”

“Oh yes. She even reassured me that she could walk to the end of the road by herself.”

Alex chuckles. “She is thirteen.”

“Mmm, and she won’t let me forget about that.”

Sam slides the eggs onto two separate plates handing one to Alex.

“You really don’t have to do this all for me.” Alex tells her

“I’m just trying to be nice.”

“You know I can help make food sometimes. I’m not the best cook, but I can make a few meals.”

“It would be nice to have some help. I don’t cook much either really. I usually I come home late from work and I’m way too tired to make food. Ruby and I always seem to order in, I know it’s unhealthy, but it’s so easy.”

Alex nodded, knowing the convenience full well.

“Although, since I won’t be working at L-Corp for some time…” Sam trails off.

“Well I can still help out, whether that be cooking meals or doing dishes. I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“Of course. I do appreciate the help, and the offer. I’ll keep it in mind.”

Alex takes a bite of the eggs. “So what are your plans for the day?”

“Try and find a job, or something to preoccupy my time. You have work today?”

Alex nods casting a glance at the clock. “Speaking of, I should get going. Thanks for the breakfast.”

Sam watches as Alex cleans puts away her dishes, disappearing downstairs for a few moments and reappearing to head out the door.

“Good luck with the job hunting.” Alex sends a wave Sam’s way before heading out.

 

-

A light patter of rain had started as Sam waited at the end of the road for Ruby’s bus.

“Mom.” Ruby groaned jumping off the bus.

Sam waved at the bus driver as the bus drove off.

“This is so embracing.” Ruby muttered to herself, already walking down the street to their house.

“How was your first day of school?”

Ruby shrugged. “Same as every other I guess. The school is nice though, clean and bright, and lots of art and posters everywhere.”

“You talk to people?”

“Mom, it was my first day, no I didn’t make any friends.”’

“I didn’t ask that. I just asked if you talked to some of the kids in your class.”

“Yeah.” Ruby replies simply.

“Do you have any homework?”

“A bit, it’s kind of confusing when you don’t come at the stat of the school year.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam apologizes.

“It’s okay Mom… How was your day?”

“Let’s see. Ate breakfast, applied to some more jobs. Organized the house some more, pretty boring. Oh, I was thinking of making spaghetti for dinner.”

“Yes!” Ruby cheered in excitement.

 

-

Things fell into a rhythm around the house. Sam and Ruby woke up and ate breakfast with Alex. Ruby would head out the door to catch the bus, Alex would go off to work. Sam was rather enjoying her time off, organizing the house, and watching some new shows. Alex would return and soon after Ruby would get home from school. Sam cooked diner and Alex always insisted on cleaning up.

Alex had grown used to the routine as well, getting adjusted to living with other people. Alex was amused by the fact that Sam was always dressed and ready to go early in the morning. One day Alex woke up to find Sam, dressed up like she had some sort of meeting or a presentation at L-Corp.

 “You do realize that you aren’t working at L-Corp right?” Alex said, grabbing some cereal from the cupboard.

“I have job interview.” Sam informs her.

“Nice.”

“Is it pathetic that I’m nervous?”

“No, it’s understandable.”

“I mean it’s a retail job.”

Alex watches Sam out of the corner of her eye as she makes her breakfast.

“So do you only own business-fancy clothes?”

San looks down at her outfit. “They’re kind of the only clothes I own.” She explains, blushing slightly.

“I mean they look nice.” Alex isn’t lying. Sam’s style is defiantly a highlight for Alex.

Sam blushes some more at Alex’s comment. “Do you only own dark clothing?”

Alex laughs, majority of her clothes were various shades of black. “Okay, I deserved that.”

 

-

“You don’t have to.”

“I insist.” Alex says pushing past Sam, grabbing her plate from her.

Sam sighs in defeat as Ruby watches the usual agreement that has been happening every diner play out in front of her.

“When I cook dinner then you can clean up.” Alex states.

A knock comes from the front door and Sam jumps. Alex’s protective instincts kick in as she peers through the peephole suspiciously.

“Who is it?” Ruby asks as Sam stands up.

“Probably just someone selling something.” Alex says calmly, opening the door.

Outside on the front porch stands a smiling couple, holding some kind of house plant. “Hello.” They say together.

“Hi.” Alex greets them awkwardly, already hating the couple.

Sam comes to stand next to Alex, to see who is standing there. “Hello.” She greets them warmly.

“Hi, we’re your neighbours form across the way.” The lady point to a house across the street.

“We couldn’t help but notice that you just moved in, we thought we should welcome you to the neighbourhood.”

“We brought you a house warming gift.” The man holds out the plant.

“Wow, thank you.” Sam takes the plant.

“Nice place you got here.” The man is peering inside.

“Do you want to come in?” Sam asks.

“We don’t want to be a bother.” The women says.

Sam casts a glance at Alex. Alex doesn’t see anything wrong with letting the strangers in, they seem innocent enough.

“We don’t mind.” Alex says, though she really doesn’t want to interact with the couple.

“Come on in.” Sam’s beckoning them in, holding the door wide open.

“My, this is a nice place.” The man says, taking in the house around him. “Hello there.” He smiles at Ruby who is still sitting at the table.

“This is my daughter-” Sam’s cut off by Alex coughing behind her. “OUR, our daughter Ruby.”

The couple looks between Alex and Sam who are standing a good few feet apart. Sam suddenly reaches over grabbing Alex’s hand and tapping it with her other hand gently.

“Oh.” The two say kind of quietly.

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Ruby.” The women sticks out her hand for Ruby to shake.

“You too.” Ruby says moving on to shake the man’s hand.

“My name’s Karly and this is my husband Josh.”

“Samantha.” Sam shakes the women’s hand.

“Alex.” Alex states, shaking the couple’s hands.

“How long have you two been together?”

“Ahh…” Sam stumbles having no clue what their story was.

“Just got married last year, but we’ve been together for two years?” Alex asks it like a question.

“Yeah.” Sam stammers. “About two years… Yourselves?”

“Oh we’ve been married for two years now. We just had our first child.” The women hugs her husband tight, Alex wants to puke. “His name is Ethan, he’s four months.”

“How sweet.” Sam says.

“How old are you Ruby?”

“Thirteen, I’m in grade eight.”

“Wow.”

“Well there are lots of kids around your age in the neighbourhood.” The man explains.

“It’s a great neighbourhood, everyone’s so friendly. It’s so easy to get involved.” The women explains. “Jade has parties like every other week, her house is gorgeous. Everyone is always invited, you should come by one time.”

“Yeah sure.” Sam nods.

“We should get on our way.” The women links her arm in her husbands. “We’ll leave you to your dinner. It was nice to meet you.”

“You as well.” Sam is saying leading them to the door.

“I’m sure we’ll see each other around.”

“I’m sure.”

The couple leaves and Sam closes the door behind them with a relived sigh. Ruby starts laughing.

“What?” Sam asks, glaring at her daughter.

“That was weird.” Ruby says, getting up to put her plate on the counter. “You pretending to be married to Alex was hilarious.”

Sam opens her mouth, not sure what to say. Ruby just laughs some more, heading to her room.

“That… could have gone better.” Sam offers, as Alex moves to clean up the mess on the counter.

“It could have gone worse.”

“Now we have a house plant.” Sam holds up the pathetic looking plant, inspecting it, like she doesn’t know what to do with it.

“It will liven the place up.”

Sam places the plat on the window sill grabbing a cup to water it with. “So we got married after only knowing each other after a year?”

Alex looks down in embracement, finding the shimmering ring on her finger. “It was what came to mind.”

“Maybe we should have a story thought out just in case anymore neighbour come by with house plants.”

“Yeah, what happened to giving new neighbours a bottle of wine, or food?”

“So we got married a year ago.” Sam counts on her fingers. “So we got married, in February?”

“That sounds way too cheesy.”

Sam laughs. “March?”

“April, spring seems like a nice time for a wedding.”

“We stated dating two years ago….”

Alex doesn’t really want to do this, but Sam seems to be having fun with it all.

“We met at a New Year’s party.” Alex offers.

“Okay… We just so happened to meet, or do we have mutual friends?”

“You’re really thinking this out, aren’t you?”

“Yes, it felt awkward not having a story to go off of.”

Alex starts washing some of the pots in the sink. “I guess we meet through mutual friends.”

“Why did we move?”

“My job, I work for the police.”

“And what was my last job.”

“Some sort of business job, just not running L-Corp. Does that help?”

“I suppose.” Sam says grabbing a dry towel to help Alex with the dishes.

“I told you, if you make dinner I am doing dishes.”

“You always do dishes.” Sam says.

Alex rolls her eyes giving in. They work quietly alongside each other. At one point Sam gives a sort of distant sigh, staring out the window. Alex wants to know what’s going through her head, but she’s doesn’t really know how to ask.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

“Yes, yes, thank you so much. Yes see you then. Bye.” Sam hangs up her phone, a smile on her face. “I got a job.”

“Nice!” Ruby runs over to give her mom a high-five.

“What job?” Alex asks from the kitchen, where she and Ruby were currently cleaning up.

“Full time position at some clothing store. It’s in that plaza downtown, apparently everyone goes there.” Sam shrugs. “I’ll be going through orientation tomorrow, and should be starting my first shift soon.”

 

Sam was rather excited about her new job, the manager was friendly and very nice. The manager, Tess, explained that the town was small and people who came shopping here were all good acquaintances, they often spent a lot of time chatting and catching up.

Sam could see the truth behind the statement as soon as she started training for the job. People would come in, say hi to whoever was working, and stare at Sam curiously. People began asking Sam questions very quickly; When did she move here, where did she live, did she have a family? It was all rather exhausting for Sam. She was rather used to people not giving a crap about her personal life.

Sam came home from work, finding Ruby sitting on the couch watching TV.

“Hey baby.” She said, kissing her daughter on the back of her head.

“Hey mom, how was work?”

Sam shrugged. “This one women kept talking about this Simon, and I thought Simon was like her husband or her kid or something. Turns out Simon was her dog.”

Ruby laughs and Sam can’t help but join in with her.

“Can’t say I’m a huge fan of small towns. How was school?”

Ruby starts ranting on about something that happened at recess, she was talking so fast Sam could hardly keep up

“Sounds like you had fun.”  Sam hums, casting a glance at whatever show Ruby is watching. “Speaking of school, don’t you have homework?”

Ruby groans.

“Homework first, then TV. You know the drill.”

Ruby groans some more in complaint but turns off the TV. Ruby places her homework about the kitchen table as Sam starts wondering what to make for dinner.

“Is Alex downstairs?” Sam asks.

Ruby nods.

“Need to see if she can make supper tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“I’m going to be working late.”

“But why?” Ruby asks, her face full of disappointment.

“It’s a full time job Ruby, sometimes I’m going to have to work the closing shift.”

“Why do you always work late?”

“Ruby,” Sam huffs, she doesn’t understand why Ruby gets all upset ever this. “I’m not the only parent out there who works late you know.” Sam says coming to hug her daughter, “And it won’t be ever night okay.”

“Okay.” Ruby grumbles.

 

Supper’s made within a few minutes, and Alex comes upstairs to a delicious smelling kitchen.

“I’m going to be working till nine tomorrow.” Sam explains to Alex as she’s helping her set the table.

“So I’ll need to make dinner for Ruby and myself.” Alex winks at Ruby who chuckles.

“It would be appreciated.”

“Will do.”

“Ruby, can you put your homework in your room?” Sam asks Ruby.

“Can’t I just put it in the living room?” Ruby asks, as that is where she is currently moving her homework to.

“Bedroom please.” Sam uses a bit more of a demanding tone.

“Alight.”

While Ruby goes to put her homework in her room Sam turns quickly to Alex. “I know you’re not Ruby’s babysitter or anything. But I would really appreciated if you made sure she did her homework instead of watching TV. Like I realize I’m her mother and everything, but with work…”

“Yeah sure.” Alex nods as Sam trails off.

“Thanks.” Sam says quickly as Ruby comes back from her room.

 

 

-

What do thirteen year olds like? Alex wonders to herself, surveying the content in the fridge before Ruby has returned home from school. She tries to think back to when Kara and her were young, she remembers a lot of pasta. Alex figures she’s made spaghetti enough times, that she can manage not to mess it up. Ruby seems to like spaghetti from what she gathers.

She hears the key in the lock, and looks up to see Ruby entering the house.

“You like spaghetti right?”

“Yes!” Ruby says excitedly.

“Great. We’re having spaghetti then.” Alex takes out the big pot, filling it with water.

Ruby walks off to her room, as Alex places the pot full of water onto the burner. She can hear laughter from Ruby’s room, she awkwardly makes her way over knocking lightly on the door. Ruby looks up from her phone staring at Alex curiously.

“Your mom told me to make sure you do your homework.” Alex states.

“Did she really make you babysit me?” Ruby groans.

“She just wants you to do your homework.”

“But I want to help you with dinner.” Ruby pouts.

“Oh, I’m not falling for that. You have homework to do. Maybe you can help me with dinner another time.”

“Aww.” Ruby pouts as Alex walks off.

“Besides, spaghetti is easy, so I don’t need any help making it.”

 

-

The next day Sam barley steps inside the house before Ruby is running up to her.

“Mom I need you to sign this form so I can play soccer at school.” Ruby is shoving a piece of paper Sam’s way.

“Okay, just give me a sec.” Sam’s happy to see Ruby’s excitement, and that she’s getting involved at the school, even if she might not be going there long.

“It’s after school on Tuesday’s and Thursdays.” Ruby tells her in excitement.

Sam realizes that with the job she’s working now, that she might not be able to drive Ruby home after the practices. “We might have to make friends with another family, just encase I can’t drive you home at night.”

Ruby gives a sort of disappointed look that she had given Sam whenever another family had to drive her home from Soccer when Sam was working late.

“I’m glad that you found something to get involved with at school.” Sam tells her handing the newly signed form her daughter’s way.

 

“Alex can drive me!” Ruby says randomly as Alex sits across from her rather enjoying the chicken Sam has made for the night.

“What?” Alex asks, confused.

Sam’s a little confused as well.

“Alex can pick me up from soccer.” Ruby continues.

Alex is still slightly confused.

“Ruby signed up for the soccer team at her school, practices are after school on Tuesday and Thursday.” Sam fills her in.

“Oh, I see.” Alex nods. “And with you possibly working late...”

“I might not be able to pick her up.” Sam finishes. “You don’t have to.”

“I don’t mind.” Alex smiles at Ruby. “I used to be quite good at soccer.”

Ruby smiles.

“Great.” Sam smiles back, though she does feel bad that she’s making Alex babysit her daughter.

 

-

Sam and Alex discussed a sort of schedule. Well it was more like Sam telling Alex that they should think of a structure to how things were going to work. Alex nodded and listened attentively, agreeing to whatever Sam thought up. Sam’s work schedule was now written on a large calendar in the kitchen, the days she worked late Alex would care for Ruby, make dinner, pick her up form soccer, make sure she did her homework, extra. The other days would be what they had been doing recently with Sam cooking and Alex cleaning up.

Alex offers to go grocery shopping for them as Sam is working most of the weekend. Alex wakes up early to drive Sam to work, so that she can have the car to do groceries. The ride is incredibly awkward, neither knowing what to talk about the whole drive.

“Don’t forget the grocery list on the table.” Sam reminds Alex as she gets out of the car.

“Got it.”

 

Ruby was already awake when Alex returns to the house. This was a surprise for Alex, as she had quickly learned that Ruby much preferred sleeping in.

“You’re up early.” Alex comments.

“It’s ten o’clock.” Ruby points out. “We have to go shopping now before the store is packed.”

“Um, okay.” Alex says standing still in the doorway.

“Come on.” Ruby is already grabbing the list and bags, making her way out the door. “Let’s go.”

 

“Can I get cookies?” Ruby asks, staring longingly down the snack aisle.

“You’re mom wrote, one unhealthy snack for Ruby’s lunches.” Alex points to the writing on the list.

Ruby groans. “Please.”

Alex shakes her head, pushing the cart onwards. “Do you want tacos for dinner?”

“Yes!” Ruby lights up at the proposition.

“What else do we want for dinner?”

“Kraft dinner!”

“Hmm, how about homemade macaroni and cheese?”

“Sure.” Ruby shrugs causally.

“It can’t be that hard to make.” Alex tells herself.

“Have you not made it before?”

“I made it once in collage.”

Ruby gives her a spurious look, as if not confident in Alex’s cooking skills.

“I’ll find a recipe online, it won’t be that hard.”

“Okay.” Ruby says, still a little unsure.

They continue their shopping, buying all of the items on the list and heading their way to the checkout.

“How much do you think it will cost?” Alex asks Ruby.

“Hmmm, over 200.”

Alex whistles out slowly. “Buying food for more than one person is expensive.”

Alex begins packing up the items as they are scanned through. Ruby asks the cashier for a lollipop, and the cashier gives her a bunch to choose from.

“Can I also get one for my sister?” Ruby asks.

The cashier eyes her suspiciously, casting a glance over at Alex.

“It’s fine.” Alex says, letting Ruby get away with her scheme.

“You were close.” Alex says nudging Ruby with her elbow, gesturing to the total on the screen.

Ruby just smiles smugly.

Alex thanks the cashier as they head out.

“See told you we would just miss the rush.” Ruby says pointing to the full parking lot.

“You’re good at this.”

“I’m great.”

Alex laughs at the girl’s smugness, she can’t help but think that Ruby’s a pretty cool kid.

 

-

“Careful. If you chop off one of your fingers I can’t imagine your mom would be very happy with me.” Alex says, watching Ruby precariously chop a tomato.

“I won’t.” Ruby reassures her.

Alex is grilling the beef watching the time. “Is everything ready?” She asks, as Ruby throws the tomatoes into a bowl.

Ruby lists everything they need, finding its spot on the set table. “I think so.”

“Great.” Alex turns the stove off. “Let’s go pick up your mom.”

 

Sam couldn’t help but smile as the customer she was currently help came out of the change room, looking rather nice in the outfit Sam had helped her pick out.

“That looks great on you.” Sam comments.

The younger women blushes at the comment, posing in front of the mirror. “I think I like it.”

Sam hears the door to the store open and her co-worker Ashely great the customer, she peers over noticing Alex and Ruby, she gives them a quick wave bring her attention back on her current customer.

“I think I’ll get it.” The customer says with a smile.

“Great choice.”

Sam helps the customer checking out her purchase and wishing her a good day. Ruby smiles up at her jumping towards the counter.

“See anything you like?” Sam asks.

Ruby shrugs, pulling something out of her pocket. “I got you a lollipop.”

Alex chuckles from within the clothing racks.

“My favorite.” Sam smiles taking the candy from her daughter.

“That’s so sweet.” Ashely says beside Sam. “So you must be Sam’s daughter, Ruby was it?”

Ruby nods.

“You can go if you want.” Ashely tells Sam, even though it’s a few minutes before Sam’s shift is over.

“You sure?”

“I got it.”

Sam thanks Ashely, telling Ruby that she has to grab her stuff from the back. When she returns one of the regular customer, an older women named Margret is chatting with Ashely, who’s introducing Ruby as Sam’s daughter.

“My you look just like your mother.” Margret says as Sam walks over, placing a hand on Ruby’s shoulder.

“I’ve heard so much about you from your mom.”

Alex walks over to Sam, giving her a look, asking if they’re ready to head out.

“Ah! You must be Sam’s wife.” Margret says enthusiastically.

Alex’s heart misses a beat, having been rather zoned out before.

Sam gives a light laugh at the oddness of the hearing the word. “Yes, this is Alex.”

“Hi.” Alex shakes the women’s hand.

“Well will you look at you all, you’re so prefect.” Margret is practically swoon over them. “Rick and I, Rick’s my husband.” She informed Alex. “We’re planning a BBQ for the neighbourhood.” She starts pulling out a piece of paper and writing on it. “We would love if you could come, it would be a great way to meet the neighbourhood.”

“That sounds great.” Sam says taking the paper. “We would love to come.”

Alex is giving Sam a look, telling her she’d really rather not to.

“Well, we have to get going, suppers waiting, we don’t want it to get cold.” Sam tells Margret. “It was so nice seeing you again, have a nice day.”

 

-

Sam puts the note about the BBQ on the fridge with a magnet.

“We should go.” Sam says after dinner.

“You can go.” Alex says,

“You don’t want to go.”

“I don’t do people or parties.” Alex explains.

“So I just go to a party explaining that my wife is an introvert?” Sam asks in a joking manner.

Alex chuckles lightly.

“This neighbourhood is really into having parties. And everyone I meet at work is all very excited to meet my family.”

Alex feels an inkling to remind Sam that they might not be here for very long.

“I feel like I have to go.” Sam says quietly. “It’s all rather stupid isn’t it?”

“It is pretty weird. If it’s that important then I guess I can come.”

Sam gives her a smile that says she sorry, but she does kind of want Alex to come.

“It’s still a few days away anyways.” Sam waves her hand, as if pushing the conversation aside. “Oh, you will have to pick Ruby up from school on Thursday.”

“Right, got it.”

“Thanks again.”

Alex glares at her.

“I know, I thank you too much.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and the likes, they mean a lot.  
> I'm trying to update this fic weekly, but just a warning I'm going into exam season and I don't know what I'm doing for the summer months, so my schedule my be thrown off.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Sam makes it to the school to pick Ruby up from soccer, just as the girls are having their last huddle for the night. She waves at Ruby who smiles at her as the group breaks apart. A few cars begin to pull up into the parking lot, mainly moms jumping out saying hi to the other moms.

Sam watches as Ruby laughs and giggles along with the other girls. Sam can’t help but smile at the sight. Ruby waves goodbye and runs over to Sam.

“How was practice?” Sam asks as they jump back into the car.

“Good. I was wondering if maybe one day I could go over to one of the girl’s houses, her name’s Krista.”

“Sure, of course.” Sam’s smiling happy Ruby’s made a friend.

 

-

Thursday pulls up fast and Alex is managing to make macaroni and cheese with no problem. She’s put the noodles into a casserole dish and puts them in the oven, figuring she should just have enough time to pick up Ruby from practice. Alex pulls up to the school right as the soccer game ends. Alex doesn’t even have to get out of the car before Ruby is opening the door.

“Bye Ruby.” One of the girl’s waves at her as Ruby jumps into the car.

“You ready for some mean macaroni and cheese?” Alex asks.

“Yes!”

 

Alex races home pulling the macaroni out. “Oh, look, it’s not even burnt.”

“Aren’t you not supposed to leave food unattended?” Ruby asks.

“Yes, great lesson. Don’t do what I do.” Alex says turning the oven off.

Ruby gives a snort, falling down at the table, “I’m starving.”

“I’m glad.” Alex says placing the dish on the table letting Ruby scoop some out for herself.

“You mom are going to that BBQ right?”

Alex hasn’t forgotten about the BBQ with the piece of paper hanging from a magnet on the fridge. “Possibly, why?” Alex asks, scoping some of the meal out for herself.

“It’s like all that everyone at school is talking about, apparently it’s going to be loads of fun. We’re going right. I don’t want to be the only one who doesn’t go.”

“You’re mom seemed to want to go.” Alex watches Ruby wolf down the food. “So I take it that I did a pretty good job making dinner.”

“It’s pretty good.” Ruby admits.

The two of them eat a surprisingly large amount of the food. Some of the noodles are stuck to the bottom of the pan and Ruby laughs at Alex. “Hey at least it tasted good.”

Ruby asks politely if she can be excused and Alex lets her.

Alex begins to clean up from their meal, as Ruby takes a shower. Alex let the casserole dish soak in the hot water, the hot water from the tap rolls over her hand, it calms her, let’s her forget about everything else for a moment. The ring on her finger glistens and bringing her back, with the distant sound of Ruby humming from the shower. It feels all too much very quickly. She shakes the feeling away, drying her hands.

“Ruby, I’m going downstairs if you need anything.” Alex calls out to the girl.

“Okay.” Ruby calls back.

“Don’t use up all of the hot water.”

 

Sam is working late that night and Alex puts on a show to entertain herself till she has to pick Sam up from work. Alex has just started on the next episode when she hears a knock on the door.

“What’s up?” Alex calls from the couch, getting up to see Ruby entering the room.

“What are you watching?” Ruby asks.

“Don’t you have homework to do?” Alex shoots back.

Ruby shakes her head.

“Really?” Alex crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow at Ruby.

“I finished everything.”

“Everything?”

“Yes, I’m a good student.”

“Okay.” Alex can see she’s telling the truth.

“I’m bored.” Ruby groans.

“Come on, you seriously can’t find anything to do?”

“I want to play soccer.” Ruby admits.

“Ah, now I see your predicament.” Alex hums. “But you just took a shower.”

“Please will you play soccer with me?” Ruby begs.

“Okay.” Alex caves, figuring it’s probably a good thing the kid wants to get outside and play.

Ruby cheers as she runs outside, soccer ball already ready.

 

Alex finds herself rather enjoying kicking the soccer ball back and forth with Ruby. It’s been a long time since she’s done this. Ruby’s pretty good, and is just happy to have someone to play with. She mumbles something about how her mom doesn’t really know much about soccer, or sports in general.

After their makeshift soccer game they go to pick Sam up from work. Sam of course asks Ruby how her day was. Ruby goes on to tell Sam everything, from school, to soccer practice, to Alex burning the bottom of the casserole dish. “Hey but it tasted really good.” Alex interrupts. She does not fail to mention how she played soccer in the backyard with Alex. Ruby also asked Sam if they can go to the BBQ, and everyone else is going.

“Well I was thinking of going, but I don’t think Alex wants to come.” Sam tells her daughter.

“Come on Alex.” Ruby pouts, leaning towards Alex from the backseat.

Alex sighs, she couldn’t believe she was giving into the teen’s pouting. “Alright, I’ll come.”

 

-

“You do realize we’re going to a BBQ?” Alex laughs at Sam’s typical outfit, looking like she was going to make a business deal, and not eat hamburgers with gossiping mothers from the neighbourhood.

“I’m trying to make a good impression.” Sam says. “You’re still wearing a shade of black.” Sam point’s to Alex’s grey shirt.

“I thought it looked nice.”

“It does look nice.”

“Thanks.” Alex smiles smugly.

Sam shakes her head, holding back a laugh.

“Come on, let’s go.” Ruby moans from the front porch.

“Coming Ruby.” Sam says as Alex follows her out the door. “You need to learn patience.”

“You were taking forever.” Ruby says simply, leading the way to the car.

 

“Should we have brought something?” Sam asks as they pull up to the house.

“I think its fine.” Alex says, noticing a flood of people and cars around the large house. “This should be interesting.”

They jump out of the car walking towards the house, where people seem to be heading through a gate to the backyard.

“This is a big house.” Ruby comments as they walk past it.

The backyard is much bigger than the house itself. Kids are running around, adults laughing as the smell of BBQ wafts through the air. Ruby’s leaning a little closer to Sam, as Sam and Alex stand awkwardly just out of the gate, not really sure what to do.

“Sam.” A women waves from the back deck, and Sam waves back, making her way over to a crowd of women.

“Samantha. You look lovely.” Another women comments as Sam comes to stand by them.

“Thank you.”

“Samantha is working for Tess.” The first women explains.

“Did you just move her?” A third women asks.

“Yes.” Sam explains. Ruby is swaying at her side, staring longingly at the other kids playing.

“Where do you live?”

Sam gets into some light conversation with the women as Ruby pulls at her hand. “Can we get some food?”

Sam laughs, and the other women allow her to go off and grab some food.

“Sam!” Margret, the women hosting the party rushes over giving Sam a hug. “I’m so glad you came.”

“Yeah, this is lovely.” Sam states.

“It’s so lovely to see you to Alex.” Margret says initiating a hug.

“Yeah.” Alex says, ending the hug quickly.

“Have you meet Opal and Mark?”

“Oh, we haven’t even gotten are food yet.” Alex jokes lightly.

“Of course, of course. I’ll let you mingle.”

“You need help there?” Alex asks Ruby, watching her struggle to pour some ketchup on to her hamburger.

“I’m not five.” Ruby states.

“Be nice Ruby.” Sam chastises her.

Sam spots one of the girls from work and suggests they say hi.

“Hey Rachel.”

“Sam, I didn’t know you were coming. Is this your daughter?”

“This is Ruby.” Ruby waves, sitting down on a chair and digging into her hamburger.

“This is my boyfriend Ben.”

“Hi.” The guy waves.

“Sam just moved her, she works at Tess’ with me.”

“Oh nice. Where did you move from?”

Sam seems like a natural at the small talk. Alex tries to be friendly, but this isn’t really her thing. Some more couples come around and they chat, Alex finds most of them grossly romantic. She finds Ruby sitting beside her, watching the other kids.

“You know you can just go play with them.” Alex comments.

Ruby kicks her feet nervously.

“Do you want me to come with you?”

Ruby nods. Alex taps Sam on the shoulder, “I going to explore with Ruby.”

Sam gives a look of acknowledgment, as Alex and Ruby get up.

“I don’t really see any of my friends.” Ruby admits.

Alex hums, scanning the crowd of kids ranging from various ages. She spots a lone soccer ball and heads towards it, kicking it to Ruby. Ruby smiles at Alex and they kick the ball back and forth a few times, laughing a bit.

“Hey Ruby.” Alex stops the ball as a boy walks up to Ruby.

“Hey Kyle.” Ruby says shyly.

“What are you doing?”

“Just kicking a ball around.”

“Cool.”

“Do you want to join?” Alex asks, already kicking the ball his way.

Kyle laughs kicking the ball to Ruby. “You know we probably could get a whole game going.”

“You think?” Ruby asks in an excited tone.

Kyle nods, calling over some of his friends. The boys seem enthusiastic to play a game. A few smaller kids and a one of the kid’s older brother joins. The ratio of girls to guys is very uneven, with a lot more boys, but no one seems to mind. Ruby just asks to have Alex on her team.

They play the game, going a little easy on some of the younger boys. Sam comes over to cheer Ruby on as she makes a goal. As the game continues on a few more kids join, and one of Ruby’s friends appear, sticking close to Ruby most of the game. Eventually Alex is pretty tired out from all the running. The kids pout at the loss of having an adult to help them out, but Alex reassures them that they’ll do fine without her.

Alex fills a plastic cup of water, glopping it down. She spies Sam standing around listening to people talk, she’s holding a glass of wine and Alex can’t help but wonder where she got some. Alex wanders over to ask Sam about the wine.

“That was so sweet of you playing with the kids.” One of the women comment as Alex walks over to the group.

“Just embracing my inner child.” Alex smiles.

Sam gives her a light smile, and Alex gestures to the wine with a raised eyebrow. “Do you want some?” Sam asks.

“Sure.”

“There’s some in the house.” A man points through the screen door.

Alex follows his finger, heading inside, where there’s some wine and glasses sitting on a counter. She pours herself some wine heading back outside. Sam’s watching Ruby out of the corner of her eye.

“She’s having fun.” Alex comments.

“You seemed to be too.”

Alex shrugs.

The conversation around them is light and mainly about the various couples lives. Alex sips her wine in between overly cheesy stories and town gossip. Sam is still looking over her shoulder every few minutes, seeing what Ruby is up to. She taps Alex’s arm lightly when she notices Margret coming out with ice cream.

“Want some?” Sam asks.

“Can’t say no to ice cream.”

Sam gives a quick wave to the group of people before heading towards the ice cream. Ruby has already chosen a fudgesicle. Sam grabs her daughter from behind, kissing her on the top of her head.

“Mom.” Ruby squirms her way out of her mother’s embrace.

“Did you win?” Sam asks.

“Yeah we won.” Ruby’s friend beside her says.

“Nicely done.”

“It was mainly thanks to Alex.” Ruby admits.

“I saw, she was pretty good, wasn’t she.”

“I don’t know about that.” Alex cuts in.

“You were really good.” Ruby’s friend says.

“I don’t think I’ve met you’re friend Ruby.” Sam says, smiling at the girl.

“This is Krista.”

“Nice to meet you Krista, I’m Sam’s mom.”

“Hi.” Krista says nervously. “Can Ruby come over to my house some day?”

“Well, I mean we’d have to talk to your parents, and plan a day. But I don’t see a problem with it.”

“My parents are right over there.” Krista points enthusiastically. “You could talk to them now.”

“Sure.” Krista leads them over to her parents, the mother struggling to hold a squirming baby.

“Mom.” Krista pokes her mother’s side getting her attention. “These are Ruby parents.”

“Oh hi.” The women swings the baby to one arm, shaking Sam and Alex’s hands as they introduce themselves, the women introduces herself as Meredith.

“Do you want me to take the baby?” The man beside her asks.

Meredith willing gives the child over and the man starts cooing as if trying to sooth the child.

“Can Ruby come over for a sleepover?” Krista asks.

“What day?” Meredith ask, fiddling with the baby’s clothing.

“Like this weekend.”

Meredith seems to be thinking. “I don’t think we have anything going on.”

Sam is rummaging through her mind, trying to remember her work schedule. “That works for us.”

The kids squeal as Sam and Meredith work through some more of the details, Krista and Ruby are already running off in excitement as everything is confirmed.

“Kids.” Meredith says exhaustedly.

“How many do you have?” Alex feels like she has to ask the question.

“Four. And Tyler here is only 3 months old.”

“Wow.”

The baby fussed some more in his father’s arm. “He just won’t settle will he?” Meredith sighs. “Maybe I should feed him.” She took the baby back into her arms. “Are you going to Rachel’s party?”

Sam’s expression gave away her confusion.

“It’s just the typical weekend party, they’re rather extravagant, less kids. But everyone goes.”

“Well we haven’t been invited.” Alex admitted.

“I see. It would be splendid if you could come. But I suppose we will see you next weekend anyways when you drop Ruby off.”

“Indeed.”

“Well it was pleasure meeting you both.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

“Go Ruby!” Alex cheers leaning against the car, she had come early to pick Ruby up from practice.

Another car pulled up and a women with long blonde hair out smiling at Alex. “You’re Ruby’s mother aren’t you?”

“Ya, Alex.”

“Nadine. Faith’s my daughter.” She gestures towards the field. Alex isn’t sure who she’s pointing to. “Are you coming to Rachel’s party?”

“I don’t know, we haven’t been formally invited, but everyone keeps telling us that we have to go. What’s with this town and parties anyways?”

“Oh, it’s rather fun. Our way of keeping a close community. You should go, everyone comes. No one will oppose you coming.”

“I’ll have to talk to Sam.” Alex says, even though she knows that Sam wants to go.

“Of course.”

Alex watches as the young group of girls huddle up before ending the night. The girls depart and Ruby and Krista run over to Alex laughing all the way.

“Nicely done girls.” Alex tells them.

“Mom why are you hear early, it’s just practice. You don’t have to watch.” A blond haired girl walks up to Nadine, Alex presumes it’s her daughter Faith.

“You don’t like me cheering you on.”

“It’s embarrassing.” Faith says, casting a glance at Ruby and Alex.

“It was nice meeting you Alex.” Nadine says, ignoring her daughters comment.

“You as well.”

“I hope to see you at Rachel’s.” Her daughter pulls at her arm, and Alex gives a nod before she’s pulled off.

“Are you going to that fancy party?” Krista asks.

“I don’t know, but it seems like everyone’s going. Would you like us to wait with you till your parents come?”

“It’s okay.” Krista says. “Thanks though.”

Ruby and Krista says their goodbyes, and Ruby hops into the car.

“Thanks for cheering me on.” Ruby says as they’re driving. “I don’t think it’s embarrassing.”

“No?”

Ruby shakes her head. “I like it. What are you making for dinner tonight? Can I help?”

“I might need some help, because I was thinking of making pancakes.”

 

-

“Pancakes?” Sam had gotten her co-worker to drive her home after work today, to find pancakes for dinner. “That’s a little adventurous.” She’s glaring at Alex, and Alex can’t help but feel that she’s not too happy about it.

“I helped make them.” Ruby says. “There’s chocolate chip, and berry.”

“Wow, sounds very healthy.”

Ruby gives a laugh. “Are you going to go to that party?”

“What party?”

“I think she’s referring to this Rachel’s party.”

“Oh yes everyone at work keeps inviting me. I would feel awkward going since we didn’t get formally invited, but every really wants us to go.”

Alex wants to groan, but she withholds herself.

“Can I come?” Ruby asks.

“I doesn’t sound like a party for kids, or teenagers. Besides, you’ll be at Krista’s.”

“Oh yeah!” Ruby puts the last of the dirty dishes away, and excuses herself to her room.

“Pancakes?” Sam raises an eyebrow at Alex.

“I’m sorry, I thought with would be fun.”

“I don’t mind you making pancakes. I’m very thankful that you’re making food. But it seems like most of your meals aren’t exactly healthy.”

“Okay, Okay, I’ll add some veggies to my next meal.”

“Thank you.” Sam digs into her pancake. “So do you normally eat this way at home?”

“Usually I get take out.”

Sam chuckles, “So are we going to this party?”

Alex can’t help but give a look that shows she really doesn’t want to go.

“I think it would be nice.” Sam says.

“They’re so weird here.”

“They’re friendly.”

“It’s weird.”

“I think it we should go.”

Alex groans.

“What’s so bad about a party?”

“I don’t really like being social. I don’t really go to parties, besides the times my sister plans something with all of her friends. But the only reason I go to that is because I know how much those mean to her.”

Sam hums. “I would like to go. I would like it if you came with me, so I don’t have to go alone. It might be fun.”

Alex gives her a suspicious look.

“I’m not going to force you to go though.”

 

-

“Broccoli.” Ruby sticks her tongue out in disgust at the meal that Alex is making.

“I’m trying to be healthy.” Alex explains.

Ruby opens the next pot.

“You’re not supposed to take the lid off of rice.”

“How do you know when it’s ready?” Ruby asked.

“When the timer goes off.” Alex explains. “You’re not helping by staring over my shoulder. Maybe you could set the table.”

Ruby gives a groan but begins to set the table.

Alex peers into the oven where the chicken is cooking, she’s not sure if she can trust Google’s instructions. Ruby gets lost in talking about her day as Alex watches the food. The timer goes off and Alex turns of the oven and takes out he chicken.

“Okay I think it’s ready.”

Ruby glares at Alex as she puts some chicken, rice, broccoli and beans on her plate.

“Aren’t you going to at least try some?”

Ruby picks at the food as Alex finds that most of the rice is burnt to the bottom of the pot.

“The chicken’s dry.” Ruby states.

Alex sighs. “Okay I can’t cook.”

“Can we get pizza?”

“No.” Alex tells her. “Now eat your veggies.”

 

-

Sam’s pulled up to Krista’s house for Ruby’s sleepover. Ruby has over packed slightly. Her backpack slung over her shoulder and a pillow under her arm. It only takes one knock on the door before it’s opened. A young boy, probably around five years old glares at them.

“Mom!” He yells out, running off, leaving the door wide open.

“Josh, don’t open the door and leave.” Meredith comes to the door, picking up a toy off of the floor. “Hello Ruby, Krista’s just in her room getting everything ready. Why do you come inside?”

Sam and Ruby enter into the house, Meredith offers Sam something to drink and Sam accepts a coffee. The young boy who opened the door, spies on them from around the corner. Krista comes running down the stairs telling off her younger brother, and Ruby brings her stuff up to Krista’s room. The young boy follows after them.

“So are you to Rachel’s part?” Meredith asks, making light conversation.

Sam sighs. “I don’t know.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t really want to go alone.”

“You’re wife’s not coming?”

“Alex isn’t very social.” Sam tells her.

Meredith nods. “Do you mind me being honest with you?”

Sam blinks in wide eyed confusion.

“It’s kind of refreshing having a non-typical family in town, if you know what I mean.”

Sam laughs. “You mean a lesbian couple.”

Meredith nods with a laugh. “It’s just that it feels like everyone in this town is the typical white suburbia couple. I was married before. My first three kids were from that relationship, but then we ended up splitting and I just stared dating Matt and well Tyler happened. But we’re not even married yet, were just kind of living together.” Sam nods, listening respectfully. “You can imagine the gossip around town. It’s kind of nice to have someone else to suffer along with me.”

Sam smiles. “I’m sure it’s not that horrible. This town seems very accepting, no one seemed to bat an eye at my relationship.”

“Well, to be honest, they do talk about it. But they are very accepting.”

“Well I mean I guess I’m not that shocked that people are talking.” Sam sips her coffee.

“You should go to Rachel’s party, they’re quite fantastic.”

 

-

Alex is half way through a bag of cheese covered popcorn, amidst watching some stupidly overly dramatic reality TV show, when a knock comes at the door. She opens it to find Sam, looking all dressed up like normal, standing on the other side of the door. Sam gives her a once over, Alex is where sweat pants and an overly large hoodie.

“Hi.” Alex says, awkwardly, taking out another handful of popcorn.

“I want to go to this party.” Sam sates.

“So you’ve said.”

“I was wondering if you would like to come with.”

“Ahh?” Alex is confused. They had already talked about this, Sam knew she didn’t want to go.

“I don’t really want to go alone.” Sam admits, pushing her hair behind her ear.

Alex sighs, “Okay, I give in way to easily. Fine, let me just get presentable.”

Sam smiles. “Thank you.”

“You owe me.” Alex tells her as she heads off to her room.

Sam sorts out her stuff upstairs waiting for Alex. Alex comes upstairs, wearing tight fitting jeans and a nice green top that’s a little tight fitting as well.

“You clean up nicely.” Sam comments.

Alex flashes a grin. “So how horrible is this going to be.”

“Are you going to complain all night?”

“Do you want me to come night or not?”

“Fine.”

 

-

“Sam, Alex!” The women smiles as she open the door, she gives them both a sort of side hug as a greeting. Alex doesn’t remember who the women is. “It’s so good to see you both. Come in, come in.”

Alex and Sam head inside the rather large house, there are various people mingling around. The women who invited them in leads them to where there is food and drinks, Alex and Sam both take their share.

“This just feels like a more mature high school house party.”

Sam laughs at Alex’s joke, looking around at the house.

“Is it bad that I want to explore?” Alex’s says.

“And you said you didn’t want to come.”

Alex glares at her, before they start wandering the house.

 

They’re stopped every once and awhile by various people stating conversations with them. They never talk very long with anyone, after continuing on exploring the house.

“Oh a balcony.” Alex says, making her way towards the balcony.

“Alex.” Sam hisses at her, not sure if they should go out.

Alex is already opening the door to outside, stepping out on the balcony. “Nice v-ie-w”

Sam has just stepped out as Alex backs up, and a young couple break apart, wiping their lips in embracement.

“Sorry.” Alex apologize.

“Sorry.” The young couple giggle.

“Nice view.” Alex gestures to the view and the couple nod, “Well I’ll leave you two too it.”

Alex backs away and Sam follows her out and the two begin laughing. “Yeah, defiantly feels like a high school house party.”

 

They’ve stopped exploring the house, grabbing another glass of wine. A couple’s trip is telling everyone about their trip to Iceland. Alex and Sam come to listen to the conversation. It’s a surprisingly interesting story, the couple had quite the adventure.

“Didn’t you get engaged in Iceland?” One of the women asks one of the couples, sitting in the room.

“Yes, we went on a trip, and on the last day were going to one of the water falls, and as we were leaving Nate proposed.”

“That’s so sweet.”

“So what about you Sam, Alex, When did you get engaged?”

Alex almost chokes on her wine at the question. Sam glances over at Alex, realizing that they didn’t think of an answer to that question.

“Alex was the one who proposed.” Sam said quickly, she looking at Alex desperately asking for help.

“Yeah, I mean it was something we talked about before, and we had been dating for a while.”

“But how did you ask her?” One of the woman asks, leaning her chin against her hand and leaning in with intrigue.

“Um… It wasn’t anything really fancy.” Alex began, not really sure where she was going with this.

“We were having a lazy evening at my place and she just asked me, all causal and stuff. Didn’t even have a ring or anything. But I found it very sweet.”

Alex feels her face getting warm, she’s sure she’s blushing, but she’s not sure why. Maybe it’s due to everyone staring at her. Alex’s fiddles with the ring on her finger, avoiding eye contact with Sam.

“Aww, now I want to hear all about your relationship.” One of the younger women says.

“Alex gets embraced when we talk about it. She’s very stoic, and doesn’t like to show that she actually has feelings.” Sam jokes.

“Ouch.” Alex mocks offence.

“Maybe another time then.” The woman says.

“I think I’ll get another glass. Do you want one?” Alex asks Sam.

Sam smiles at her, handing her the glass over to Alex.

Alex wanders away with the wine glasses, finding the table with the wine.

“Hello.” A woman smiles at Alex.

“Hi.” Alex says awkwardly, glancing around the room, before pouring herself some more wine.

“I don’t believe we’ve met before.”

“No, I’m Alex, I just moved her with my wife.” She gestures to the room where Sam is sitting.

“Your wife?” The women’s eyebrow is raised in shock, Alex groans internally. “Oh, you’re that new family that just moved in.”

“Yeah.” Alex spies Sam coming towards her, she holds the full cup of wine to show Sam.

“I’m Rachel.” The women beside Alex explains.

“Oh, Sam this is Rachel.” Alex explains as Sam comes to take her glass from Alex.

“Oh, hi. This is a lovely party, you must have put a lot of work into it.”

“I do it all the time.” Rachel says nonchalantly. “I don’t remember inviting you.”

“Oh, well everyone just kept talking about how amazing your parties were. They kept telling us that we had to come, and that you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course not.” Rachel says with a tone of announce. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Rachel gives a smile before leaving them.

“Well that was awkward.” Sam says. “Did you get the sense she doesn’t want us here.”

Alex hums. “You should have seen how she reacted when I said I had a wife.”

Sam laughs. “Honestly, I don’t know why everyone was building this party up so much, you want to ditch?”

“I’m craving hamburgers.”

“Oh my god, I could use some actual food, not just whatever this finger food is.”

 

-

“These are some really good fries.” Sam comments.

The fast food place is relatively empty. The teens at the register are folding up pieces of paper out of boredom.

“I’m surprised you didn’t get some salad.”

“I’m not that healthy.” Sam zones out as Alex digs into her burger.

“How do you think Ruby is?” Sam asks quietly.

“I’m sure she’s fine, she’s probably having loads of fun. She was really looking forward to it.”

“You’re not in a relationship right?”

Alex coughs, a bit startled by the question. “What?”

“Sorry, I’m just realizing that here we are pretending to be in a relationship. And I’m just hopping that you aren’t in a relationship already, because well that would be kind of awkward.”

“Um, no, I’m not in a relationship.”

“Well that’s good. Well, I don’t mean…” Sam shakes her head and Alex gives a laugh.

“It’s okay. You?”

Sam chuckles, leaning back against her seat. “Haven’t gone down that road since Ruby.”

“That’s a long time.”

“Well there were a few times, brief relationships that ended before they ever really stated. When you have a kid, dating is a little hard, and scary to be honest. And between work… there hasn’t been a lot of time.”

“I feel the work thing.”

“You don’t date much.”

“No.” Alex almost laughs.

“I imagine it hard when…” Sam glances around at the empty fast food place. “Secret agent.” She whispers.

“Yeah, that can make it tough. And well…” She trails off.

Sam gives her a raised eyebrow, her curiosity raised.

Alex just shakes her head. “It’s nothing.”

Sam decides not to push anymore, taking a sip of her fountain drink.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Sam woke up early to the soft music of her alarm. She went through her usual routine, deciding to have eggs for breakfast. She glanced over at the clock, wondering where Alex was as she was usually awake by now. As Sam cooked her eggs, she cracked a few extras for Alex. Sam began eating her won eggs when Alex came upstairs. She was wearing a baggy hoodie and short pajama bottoms, her hair was a bit of a mess and she yawned, rubbing her eyes as she shuffled off towards the fridge.

Sam watched her in mild interest as she pulled some orange juice out, running a hand through her hair with another yawn.

“Good morning.”

Alex groaned in response.

“I made you some eggs.”

Alex looked over at the eggs left in the pan. “You’re too kind.” Alex grabs a plate, siting at the table with her eggs and her orange juice over. Sam’s scrolling through her phone, looking wide awake. “How are you always so productive? It’s like eight in the morning.”

“I’m used to getting up early in the morning.”

“Yeah I’m used to it too, but I don’t enjoy it.”

“I guess I’m just a morning person.”

“I don’t understand how anyone could be a morning person.” Alex says into a mouthful of scrambled eggs. “Oh I was wondering if you could help me with meal ideas, like recipes and stuff.”

“Yeah, sure I can do that.”

“Great, that would help me a lot. In all honesty I’m not the best cook.”

“So Ruby has been telling me.”

“That little snitch.” Alex laughs.

“I was going to go grocery shopping today after I picked up Ruby, if you want anything?”

Alex thinks for a moment. “Can I come?”

“Sure.”

“Great, I could use some productivity in my day today.”

“You sure about that, you look like you’re ready to do nothing all day.”

“Shut up.”

 

-

“Good morning sleepy head.” Sam kisses the drowsy teenager on her head, upon picking her up from Krista’s house.

“They had lots of fun, they were up all night laughing away.” Meredith explains, as Krista rubs her tired eyes.

“Well thanks again.”

“It was no trouble, we’d love to do it again.”

Ruby looks up at Sam suddenly very perky.

“Maybe next time you two want a date night.” Meredith winks at Alex and Sam.

Ruby starts laughing.

“That would be nice. We should get going. Did you say thank you Ruby?”

“Thank you Miss Jenkins. See you at school Krista.”

“So how late did you stay up?” Alex asks, as they head out the door.

“Past midnight.” Ruby confesses in a hushed tone.

“What was so interesting to talk about past midnight?”

Ruby shrugs.

“That means boys.” Sam mock whispers.

“Ahh.” Alex nods.

“We weren’t talking about boys.” Ruby groans, jumping into the car. “There are other things to talk about either then boys.”

“She has a good point.” Alex says.

“Well it was probably some form of gossiping.” Sam adds.

“It’s not like you don’t gossip.” Ruby says.

“I didn’t say I didn’t.”

Ruby yawns from the back.

“We have to go grocery shopping, will you manage staying awake?” Sam asks her daughter.

Ruby just gives a sleepy nod of her head.

 

-

“Can we get ice cream?” Ruby asks.

“No.” Sam says, glancing at her list of groceries.

Alex points to some chicken strips down in the fridge secession, Ruby nods excitedly.

Sam just sighs with a roll of her eyes. “I thought you were going to make healthier suppers.”

“This is for lunch.” Alex explains, tossing in a bag of frozen fries with the chicken strips.

“Fine.” Sam surrenders.

“We’ll win her over slowly.” Alex whispers to Ruby, who laughs in return.

Sam glares at them, not sure what their plotting.

“Can I make a cookies?” Ruby asks suddenly.

“You should have asked sooner, I don’t know what kind of ingredients we have at home. But you can grab some chocolate chips and we can see when we get back.” Sam says.

“Thank you.” Ruby smiles big.

“What?” Sam says, feeling Alex staring at her.

“I thought you wanted healthier food.”

They go to check out their groceries, Ruby and Alex bet on how much it’s going to cost, Sam finds it amusing.

“Don’t forget to get a lollipop for your sister.” Alex tells Ruby.

“Oh right.”

Sam watches in curiosity as Ruby manages to get two lollipops from the grocery cashier.

“I don’t think Alex is a good influence.” Sam says as they are leaving.

Ruby hands Sam the lollipop.

“You lied to get me a lollipop.” Sam laughs, shaking her head.

“Their meant for kids, I can’t go asking for one for my mom.”

“Alright, I’ll let you get away with it this time.”

 

-

Sam’s at work again and Alex is making soup for dinner. She figures she can recruit Ruby to help her as the young girl has been rather interested in learning how to cook recently. When Alex tries to find Ruby in the house, she’s nowhere to be found. Alex finds Ruby outside, Alex is not too surprised as the past few days Ruby has been spending a lot of time in the backyard.

“Ruby!”

Ruby looks over at Alex.

“Do you want to help with dinner?”

“Sure, just one second.”

“Okay.” Alex heads back inside, sorting out the things they need to make the soup.

“What can I do?” Ruby asks.

“How ‘bout chop some veggies. No cutting you’re fingers off though.”

 

-

“What’s so interesting in our backyard?” Sam had just returned home, her co-worker driving her back.

“No clue.”

“She’s never gone outside this much. I mean I’m not complaining, just curious.”

“Understandable.” Alex says, putting the plates away in the cupboard.

“The soups pretty good.” Sam says, still staring out the back door, while eating the soup.

“Maybe I’m finally learning.”

“You make some good meals, even if most of them are unhealthy.”

“Or stick to the bottom of the pan.”

“Even I have that problem.”

“Samantha Arias isn’t perfect then?”

Sam gives a noise of shock at the comment. “What makes you think I’m prefect?”

“You seem to be very put together.”

“It’s all an act. I have to appear to be put together because I’m a women running a company. But really I feel like everything is falling apart in my hands.”

Alex hums. “I get that. I mean I’m one of the highest ranking agents, but being a women, I feel like I have to preform ten times better, work ten times harder. I do hold myself to a pretty high standard though.”

“Maybe we both work too hard.”

“Maybe.”

 

-

Sam went to work early and came home early waiting for Ruby. When Ruby comes off the bus she runs into the backyard, Sam can’t help but wonder what’s holding her interest. She begins looking through the fridge, planning what to make for dinner. She’s walking around the kitchen before her hip hits the edge of the countertop. She lets out a few cruse words at the pain, as the door opens, Alex walking in.

“What happened?” Alex asks, as Sam holds her side in pain.

“I smacked the edge of the counter it really hurt.”

Alex snorts.

“Don’t laugh.”

“I’m sorry. I hope you’re okay.”

“I’m fine. I’m going to make supper now.”

“Do you want help?”

“I wouldn’t mind some I suppose.”

 

Ruby came in when supper was ready. Outside the skies were beginning to darken, Ruby watched the clouds anxiously. A light spitter began and Ruby seemed nervous. The rain began to come down more heavily.

“Can I be excused?” Ruby asked, hurriedly.

“But-” Sam barely had time to say anything, before Ruby was rushing outside into the downpour.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked, her and Alex standing up to pear outside, wondering what Ruby was up to.

Ruby ran to the edge of the backyard, underneath a tree. She fumbled around, grabbing something, running back at full speed. Sam and Alex stood back as Ruby stood in the house, water dripping of her, a shoebox with blankets in her hand.

“Ruby?” Sam asked suspiciously.

“I’m sorry. I feel bad leaving her out there in the rain.”

“Her?”

Ruby lifted up the edge of the blanket, revealing a black fluffy kitten. Sam gave a heavy sigh.

“I’ll get a towel.” Alex said, figuring Sam probably wanted a moment alone with her daughter.

“So I’m guessing this is what kept you so interested outside these last few days.”

“I found her all alone.” Ruby explained.

“And when were you going to tell me?”

“I was going to tell you. But I knew you would just take her away. I didn’t want that.”

Sam gave a sigh. “We’ll talk about this later, let’s get you dried off.”

 

The kitten gave some soft cries as Alex replaced its wet blankets. It was a tiny little thing with lots of fluff.

“But we don’t know if it’s someone’s or not.” Sam explained to Ruby.

“There aren’t any lost cat poster around.” Ruby said, clearly upset by the prospect of losing her new found friend.

“Still, I don’t think we can keep it.”

“Her name is Jinx.”

Sam gave another sigh. “Ruby, I can see that you’ve grown attached to the thing, but I just don’t see how we can keep or take care of a cat.”

Ruby gave a down cast look, staring at the kitten meowing from its new box.

“Look, we’ll keep it for the night. Tomorrow I’ll ask around.”

“What have you been feeding it?” Alex asked.

“Lilly gave me some wet cat food, she has cats at her house.”

Sam just gave another exhausted sigh.

“What if no one claims her?” Ruby asked.

“I mean we should probably get it some sort of checkup, just in case. It looks rather young.” Sam commented.

Thunder clapped outside and Ruby jumped to the kitten’s side. “It’s okay Jinx, it’s going to be okay.”

Alex cast a glance at Sam, who was rubbing a hand against her face.

“I’ll take care of Jinx tonight, okay Ruby.” Alex tells her.

“Thanks Alex.” Ruby storms off to her room, giving her mother one last glare before slamming the door behind her.

Sam jumps a bit, her eyes going wide. “I’m sorry about this Alex.”

Alex shrugs. “I remembering being a teen once. My sister tried adopting lots of stays.”

“I just don’t really want a cat.”

Alex nods. “Supposed she’s right though, what if no one claims it.”

Sam sighed. “How much longer are we going to stay here? When we move back do I have to take a cat too?” Sam sits down on the chair as the cat meows. “Suppose Ruby would like it if we kept the poor thing.”

“I think she would.”

“Great, so now I’m adopting a cat. What have I gotten myself into?”

 

-

Unfortunately no one was claiming the kitten, Sam and Alex knocked their neighbour’s door, but no one knew where it had come from. One of the neighbours offered some stuff that they had left over from when they had a cat. Sam relented when the women said she had a carrier and everything. Sam still had to take the kitten to the vet and a carrier would be helpful. Sam took the poor little thing to the vet. Thankfully it was healthy and fine, but the vet did seem concerned about its size.

“I’m sure once you start feeding it, he’ll grow up very fast.” The vet told Sam with a smile.

“So he’s a boy huh?” Sam said scratching the little guy on the chin.

“Yes, he’s a boy.”

 

Sam let the black little fluff ball run freely around the house. She heard Alex’s motorcycle outside.

“You might want to stay upstairs.” Sam told her as she came in.

“What for?” Alex asked.

“I’ve surrendered.”

“You’re keeping the cat?”

Sam didn’t say anything as the cat came to attack Alex’s shoelaces. Ruby came home a few seconds later.

“I hear your Mom has a surprise.” Alex said, excited to see ruby’s reaction.

Ruby looked at Sam full of excitement.

“We’re keeping the cat.” Sam sighed.

“Yeah!!” Ruby squealed, running to find the cat, picking it up in her arms. “Do you hear that Jinx? You get to stay!” Ruby showered he cat with kisses as it squirmed in her arms.

“Oh and Jinx is a boy.”

“Jinx is a boy?”

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

“Meow!” Alex cracked her eyes open to find the black fluff-ball mere inches from her face.

“Good morning.” Alex patted the cat on its head, rolling over to notice that there was still a few minutes till her alarm went off. “You woke me up early.”

Jinx just meowed, jumping off of her bed.

“How did you even get in here?”

Alex patted around, getting ready for the morning. The cat followed at her feet, meowing every once and awhile.

“You’re very needy.” Alex commented, as the cat pawed at her leg.

“Come on.” Alex told the cat, letting it run in front of her up the stairs.

Alex figured Ruby had already left for school, she wasn’t sure where Sam was, she was usually awake by now. Jinx sat in front of his food bowl meowing at Alex.

“Oh, I see, you have no food. Were you worried? Don’t worry.” Alex gave the kitten some more food and Jinx wolfed it down. “You were really hungry weren’t you? Don’t eat that too fast, you don’t want to get sick.”

“Are you talking to the cat?”

Alex spun to see Sam standing behind her.

“Ummm, no.”

Sam just laughed.

“We were bonding.”

“You’re up early.” Sam commented.

“Jinx woke me up.”

“I hope he’s not bothering you.”

“Nay, he’s cute.” Alex said as she petted the cat.

-

 

Sam was exhausted after she was done at work. The weather was warm outside, and she drove back to the house with her window open. She came back to find Alex cutting the front lawn. Alex was wearing a tank top, and black shorts, headphones in. Sam offered a wave and Alex waved back, continuing away with her work. Sam stepped into the house, feeling slightly bad for making Alex work. She poured some juice into a glass, throwing a few ice cubes in as well. Sam came outside getting Alex’s attention.

“You didn’t have to do this.” Sam told Alex as she turned took out her head phones.

“I had the day off, Jinx could only keep me entertained for so long.” Alex took the glass, drowning down the juice. “Thanks.” She said, between glops, wiping sweat off of her head.

“I think I might sit outside for a bit.” Sam commented. “It’s quite nice.”

Alex nodded, handing the glass back to Sam, going back to her job. Sam took one of the chairs from inside, sitting outside, with the juice and a book. She waved at a neighbour as they began to walk up to the house.

“Good afternoon.” The women smiled.

“Good afternoon, going for a walk on this lovely day?”

“That was the idea.”

Sam tried to remember what the women’s name was, she was pretty sure it was Trish.

“Would you like a drink?” Sam offered.

“That would be great.”

Sam went to grab another cup, pouring Trish some.

“Enjoying the view?” Trish asked, gesturing to Alex.

Sam was startled by the comment, Trish just laughed at Sam’s quietness.

“You’ve done well for yourself that’s for sure. I bet she’s jacked.”

Sam was sputtering out some sort of sound, not sure what to say.

Alex must have finished mowing the lawn, for suddenly she was on the front porch what Sam and Trish, pouring herself some juice.

Trish introduced herself, explaining she was just taking advantage of the nice day by going for a walk. “You are allowed to mow my lawn any day you want to.” Trish joked.

Alex just laughed.

“Well I should get going. Oh, are you two coming to Jade’s party this weekend?”

“There’s another party?” Alex asked.

“There’s always parties.” Trish laughed.

“We’ll have to see.” Sam said.

“Well if you come, I’ll be there. Thank you for the juice.” Trish waved, heading back on her walk.

Alex held her hair up from her neck as Sam poured her some more juice.

“It’s hot.” Alex said, giving out a huff, wiping sweat from her brow.

Sam hummed, she couldn’t help but give Alex a once over. Trish was right, Alex was pretty fit. Sam handed Alex another glass of juice.

“Thanks.” Alex said, smiling at her.

 

-

“Are you sure you don’t want help?” Alex asks watching Ruby set up her perpetration for making cookies.

“I got it.” Ruby says, she seems rather determined to make cookies before Sam returns home.

“What are you watching?” Alex asks, as the TV is playing in the background of Ruby’s baking adventure.

“Dangerous animals. It’s pretty cool.”

Alex plops down on the couch. “If you need any help I won’t tell you mother.”

Ruby gives her smile, “Okay, maybe I might want some help.”

 

-

“A masquerade?” Charlotte, Sam’s co-worker is driving her home, telling her about the neighbourhood party coming up.

Sam’s looking at her, quietly judging this town. “How many people will actually be wearing a mask?”

“Probably none.” Charlotte jokes. “Jade likes to outdo herself.”

“I take it kids aren’t really invited.”

“Usually one of the parents throws a big sleepover for all of the kids. You think we’re crazy, don’t you?”

“I feel like your slowly incorporating me into your cult.”

Charlotte laughs. “There’s no cult, I promise. At least not that I know of.”

“You know I enjoyed the idea of the town being so close, but now it’s really starting to weird me out. I mean who throws a masquerade ball for the whole town.”

“It’s more like a masquerade themed party, if that makes it better.”

“Not much.”

“Here we are.” Sam’s Charlotte said as she pulled up to the house. “I’m more than willing to convince your wife to come if she doesn’t want to go.”

Sam gives a laugh. “I don’t even know if I want to go honestly.”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds.”

“I’ll think about it. Thanks again for driving me.”

“No problem, have a nice night.”

Sam waves Charlotte goodbye as she opens the front door. The house smells delicious, a little smoky though. Ruby slides across the kitchen on her socks, giggling as she reaches Sam.

“You’re not allowed to come in yet” She says, waving her arms around franticly.”

“What?”

“We’re not done my surprise.”

“Oh, a surprise. I bet I can guess what you’re making.” Sam smiles.

“No guessing.” Ruby, skids through the kitchen on her socks. “Alex, go distract her while I get ready.” Ruby pushes Alex off in the direction of Sam.

“Ahh, okay.” Alex says, awkwardly standing in front of Sam.

Ruby rushes around the kitchen as Sam peers over Alex’s shoulder. “Making cookies?’ She whispers.

“I don’t think I’m allowed to tell you.”

Sam nods. Alex is pushing her hair out of her face, wiping any remains of baking off of her face.

“You’re covered in flour.” Sam gestures to Alex’s shirt.

“You should see ruby.” Alex smiled, brushing off the flour on her shirt.

Sam brushes some flour off of her arm.

“Thanks.” Alex says awkwardly. Sam just smiles.

“Okay, I’m ready now.” Ruby announces.

“Oh, I wonder what you made.” Sam says as Ruby slides back over.

“I made cookies! Though some did burn.”

Ruby leads the way to wear the cookies are laying on the counter, a few burnt ones on their own plate.

“Wow.” Sam takes one cookie. “Their delicious.”

“See, told you.” Alex bops Ruby with her elbow.

“Alex did help a bit.” Ruby says as Alex goes to sit down on the couch, watching whatever was on the TV.

“Well you did a great job. What are you watching?”

“Very scary animals.” Alex says.

“A python ate a whole alligator.” Ruby adds.

“Well now I’m intrigued.” Sam says.

Ruby grabs a few cookies from the counter jumping down on one of the couches, sprawling out across the whole couch, and Jinx jumps on top of her. Sam laughs at Ruby claiming a whole couch for herself, sitting beside Alex on the other couch.

“Don’t eat too many.” Sam comments as Ruby eats a cookie.

“I won’t.” Ruby says, between mouthfuls.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter, but the next chapter is a fun


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird posting date, family stuff came up

 

“What’s this party for?” Alex asks, as she helps Sam set the table for dinner.

“It’s whole neighbourhood thing.” Ruby explains. “Like while have their big fancy party, the kids get to have their own party.”

“There’s another party?” Alex asks in intrigue.

“Some masquerade themed party.” Sam informs her.

“What?” Alex laughs at the idea. “So we’re going right?”

“What?” Sam says, sitting down at the table.

“That just sounds hilarious.”

“I thought you hated parties.”

Alex shrugs. “But free booze.”

Ruby laughs beside here.

“Drink responsibly.” Alex adds, for the benefit of the teenaged girl.

“I wasn’t actually thinking of going.” Sam tells her. “But mainly because I didn’t think you would want to come.”

“Maybe it will be a fun time. Beside what are we going to do when Ruby’s at her party?”

“Well if you’re sure you want to go.”

 

-

Alex can’t quite remember if she actually brought a dress with her or not, luckily she finds one hiding away in her closet. It’s a simple dark blue dress, a little short, but it’s nice looking. Sam said that no one else would probably be wearing a mask, despite the theme of the party, so they should be okay. Alex wasn’t really sure what she was getting into. Maybe she was actually beginning to miss those horrible friends’ nights Kara was always throwing. She was probably just missing going out to drink every few nights.

While Alex was getting ready for this party, Sam had gone to drive Ruby to her own party. Alex had heard Sam come back in, she knew that Sam still had to get ready, so she had lots of time. When Alex was satisfied enough with how she looked she made her way upstairs.

“Hey Sam, I just wanted you to know I’m ready whenever you are.” Alex yelled from the kitchen. “I’m stealing a snack.” She opened the fridge sneaking some ham to nibble on.

“I’m sure there will be more than enough food there.” Sam says, walking into the kitchen as she puts her earrings on.

“I’m hungry now.” Alex says, still staring into the fridge.

“You sound like Ruby.”

“Do you need help with anything?” Alex ask, closing the fridge door, looking over at Sam.

Sam was putting her other earing in with a bit of a struggle. She was wearing a light red dress, with her hair down, falling down to one side. Alex was struck with how gorgeous Sam looked in the dress.

“I think I’m fine.” Sam said. She couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of Alex in a dress. Alex looked amazing in the dress. She cleaned up incredibly well.

“What?” Alex asked.

“I’m just shocked to see you in a dress, that’s all.” Sam’s still smirking at her. “You look nice.”

“Yeah, so do you.” Alex practically stutters out.

Sam smiles grabbing her purse from the table. “Are we ready to go?”

“I guess.”

“Please tell me you haven’t changed you mind, and don’t want to go now.”

“I’m just going for the booze.”

Sam rolls her eyes.  “Alright let’s go.”

 

-

“Wow” Alex whistles out as they walk up to the grand house. “What do you even do with all of that space?”

“Think about cleaning it.”

Alex laughs at Sam’s comment. “Alright let’s go have some fun.”

“Wow, you actually want to have fun?” Sam jokes.

“Don’t make this worse for yourself.” Alex warns.

 

Sam and Alex walk into the mansion. Jade introduces herself, kissing both Sam and Alex on the check as a greeting. She gestures down the long hallway, telling them that’s where the food and drinks are.

“This place is so fancy.” Sam says.

Alex feels as though Sam’s nervous. “Just relax.” Alex hands her a drink. “Take some food, let’s go on adventures.”

Sam takes some food and the two follow the sound of music to a big open room where everyone is dancing.

“Wanna dance?” Alex asks, offering her hand to Sam.

Sam giggles, a smile forming on her face. “Sure why not?” She says taking Alex’s hand.

Alex pulls her into the room, letting her hand go as she began some awkward dancing. Sam just laughs, trying to let herself relax by joining in with the dancing.

Alex and Sam giggle all though their terrible dancing. Neither seems to mind, their having too much fun.

“And you didn’t want to come.” Sam jokes to Alex.

Alex just shrugs.

“I’m going to get another drink if you want anything.”

“Sure, bring me back whatever.”

Sam leaves the dance floor, glad for a moment to breath. She grabs a drink for her and Alex returning to the dance floor to find Alex dancing away with a familiar face. Sam recognizes the women as their neighbour Trish.

“Thanks.” Alex says, taking her drink from Sam. “You remember Trish right?”

Sam nodded.

“You’re women’s got some good moves.” Trish jokes causally.

Alex seems to blush. “I don’t know about that.”

Sam just laughs as a popular song starts to play. Alex’s face lights in excitement in regard to the song. “We have to dance to this one.” Alex says, grabbing Sam’s arm.

Alex’s hips begin to sway, bopping Sam’s own. Sam can’t help but laugh, joining Alex in the dancing.

“There we go.” Alex smiled. “Now were having fun.”

Sam was having fun, it was nice to just have a night out, drink a few drinks, and dance. She hadn’t done that in a long time. Alex was smiling at Sam as she danced away, Sam did some funny move and they both burst out into laughter. Sam liked seeing Alex having fun and laughing at the party, knowing that this wasn’t her type of thing.

They continued to dance, having a few more drinks during quick breaks. Sam at one point in the night goes off to the washroom, returning to find Alex and Trish dancing. The two are laughing away, swaying their hips together. Sam’s not sure what goes through her, but Trish pushes herself a bit too close to Alex and Sam feels… jealous? No not jealousy, Sam doesn’t like, _like_ Alex. But who does this woman think she is, Alex and her are supposed to be married and she’s clearly hitting on her.

Sam moves through the crowed dance floor towards Alex and Trish.

“Sam!” Alex says loudly. It’s late in the night and they both have had a few drinks and are a little tipsy.  “Come dance with us!”

“You two seemed to be having fun.” Sam says, not recognizing the sharpness in her voice.

“Join us.” Alex says, taking Sam’s hands into her own.

Sam’s heart calms a bit when Alex takes her hands. Alex is smiling at her, and maybe Sam’s heart skips a beat. Has Alex always looked this good?

Alex holds her hand above them, signaling Sam to spin and Sam does. She spins around, losing her footing, and tumbling right into Alex, Alex holds her steady in her arms and Sam can feel her face go red.

Alex lets out a breath, suddenly realizing that Sam is standing chest to chest with her, she staring right into Alex’s eyes. Alex’s head is spinning, maybe it was all the alcohol but did Sam just bite her lip? Alex has to remind herself that she is supposed to be protecting Sam, she doesn’t even know Sam’s sexuality, she can’t be falling for her.

“Come on guys.” Trish said, calling them back to reality.

Sam watches Alex’s eyes flash towards Trish, as Trish is dancing. That tiny bit of jealousy, no annoyance comes back and Sam grips Alex’s arm tight. Alex looks back at Sam, who’s still standing in her arms. Sam breaks away, closing her eyes as she lets her body move to the music. Her hips sway, as she ranks her hands over her body slowly, snapping her head back as she twists around, licking her lips.

Alex stands in shook, an able to move as Sam dances in front of her. The song comes to an end and Sam stands in her final pose. Trish whistles form beside them, clapping. “Damn, that was sexy.”

Sam is breathing heavily from her dance, suddenly realizing what she just did as Alex is staring at her, her mouth agape.

“I have to go pee.” Sam stutters out suddenly, breaking away from the crowd.

 

Alex hovered around the drink table till Sam returned, offering to head home. Sam nods, agreeing that maybe they should head back now. The walk back to the house is quiet and awkward as the two women walk a few good feet apart the whole way back to the house, neither of them saying a word expect a quick goodnight before they go their separate ways inside of the house.

-

 

“Meow”

Alex began to come to reality with Jinx kneading his paws into her chest. “Meow”

“Shh.” Alex hushes the kitten, petting its head.

Jinx comes closer to Alex’s face, walking around in circles on her chest, before falling down and leaning up against her face. Alex moans lowly, her head feels dizzy and all she wants is to sleep forever, it’s becoming obvious that maybe she had a bit too much to drink last night. Jinx bops Alex’s face with his paw and Alex pets him, slowly beginning to think about getting up

“I guess you want food hun?” Alex moans some more, not wanting get up. “I’m too hangover for this.”

 

Alex isn’t really sure how she manage to make it up stairs, she gives Jinx food before falling on the floor beside the cat, trying to calm her pounding head. She hears groaning coming from Sam’s room, telling her that Sam’s probably feeling the same way.  Alex keeps petting Jinx as he wonders in a few circles around her. Sam’s footsteps sound from behind Alex, she spins around to see Sam standing there in short-shorts and a top with a sleepy panda cartoon printed on it.

Alex can’t help but start laughing at the sight of Sam in pajamas.

“No laughing.” Sam moans, hiding her eyes behind her hand, while waving the other in Alex’s direction. “It’s too loud.”

“You look adorable.” Alex sys.

Sam removes her hand from her eyes, looking down, finding herself wearing her pajamas. “Oh god, this is so embracing.” She states, pulling the short-shorts down a little.

“It’s cute.” Alex said, still giggling at the sight of Sam in the pajamas.

“Ruby got them for me this past Christmas. Is your head spinning as much as mine is?”

“Why do you think I’m sitting on the floor?”

Sam groans, rubbing her temples. Alex puts her hand out to Sam, Sam takes it thinking Alex is asking for her help up. Instead Alex ends up pulling Sam to the floor with her.

“Hey.” Sam says, as she falls to the floor. Alex just laughs. “Now I can’t get up now.”

Alex just hums, as Sam leans against the wall next to Alex.

“So we drank way too much last night.” Sam says.

“We had fun though.”

Sam hums. “Oh god, can we just forget about last night, I was so embarrassing.”

Alex laughs at the memory of Sam dancing. “It’s cool, maybe we did have a bit too much. When do we have to pick Ruby up?” Alex asks.

“Not till noon.”

Alex glances up at the clock. “Still of a bit off time.”

“Good” Sam states, leaning her head against Alex’s shoulder closing her eyes.

Alex smiles looking over at Sam resting on her shoulder. She can’t help but find her adorable. Maybe they did have a bit too much to drink last night, but Alex can’t stop thinking about Sam dancing. She couldn’t deny how she felt watching Sam in that moment. Alex did have to admit that she did find Sam attractive from the beginning. Alex wondered if Sam did think of Alex the same way, especially with how she acted last night. But she couldn’t think about that, this was a job, not some dating opportunity.  

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

“One coffee: two sugars, one cream.”

“That’s not my order.” Sam laughs, taking the cup from Alex anyways.

“Aww.” Sam’s co-worker coos from over the counter. “You’re wife’s picking you up with coffee in hand. I wish I had someone who to do that for me.”

“See I was trying to be cute.” Alex whispers, feeling weird saying it. In reality she had picked up a cup of coffee for Sam because she had wanted one for herself.

Sam just giggled. “Don’t worry Charlotte, I’m sure you’ll find someone one day.” Sam tells her co-worker. “See you tomorrow.” Sam waves, as Alex holds the door open for her.

“Next stop Ruby’s soccer practice.”

 

Sam and Alex lean against the front of the car, sipping their coffee, watching the kids do drills on the school’s field.

“So ae you like the ultimate soccer mom, because I feel very stereotypical soccer mom right now.”

Sam laughs. “I don’t know.” She says simply, not taking her eyes off of Ruby. “I just… It’s hard with my job. I’m never there when she wants me there. And then we start fighting, because she’s a kid and she just wants me to watch her soccer games.”

“It’s not your fault.” Alex says sympathetically. “I must say I think you’re a great mom. I mean you raised Ruby, and she’s a totally awesome kid, so that’s got to mean something.”

Sam smiles at Alex. “You’re kind of great Alex.”

“Well not to brag, but I know I am.” Alex winks at her.

Sam rolls her eyes. “You’re worse than Ruby. I mean it though, it’s been really great with you around. I mean this whole thing, even though the circumstances aren’t that great, it’s been nice. You’ve been great with Ruby.”

Alex smiles at the compliment, not sure how to respond.

“We should stay friends after all of this.”

“Yeah sure.” Alex finds she does want to stay friends with Sam afterwards, she grown fond of her and Ruby. “You know my sister throws this ridiculous parties for her friends, or basically anyone she meets. They’re quite horrible, but I think you’d like them.”

“Sounds fun.”

The whistle sounds from the field and the girls huddle up for the end of the night. After a few seconds they break apart, sending waves to each other before running off to the parking lot for their waiting parents.

“Nice work.” Alex tells Ruby giving her a high-five.

“Hi mom.” Ruby hugs Sam. “Can Krista come over?”

Sam sighs, Ruby hasn’t stop asking if her friend Krista can come over since the neighbourhood party.

“We have to talk to Krista’s parents.” Sam reminds her.

“Their picking her up.”

“Alright, we can wait and talk to them.”

Ruby squeals with excitement quickly running off to find Krista.

“See you’re a great mom.” Alex tells her, happy to see the smile on Sam’s face again.       

 

-

Ruby and Alex are having a bit too much fun playing with Jinx on the floor of the kitchen as Sam is making dinner.

“Fuck.” Sam swears loudly, casing Ruby and Alex to look up at her.

Sam has her finger in her mouth.

Alex jumps to her feet, “Did you cut yourself?”

“Maybe.” Sam says, taking her finger out of her mouth putting it under the tap.

“I’ll get a Band-Aid.” Ruby says, already running off.

“Should probably see how bad it is, I trained to be a doctor.”

“Really?” Sam sounds intrigued.

Alex inspect the cut as Ruby returns, Band-Aids at the ready.

“Doesn’t look to bad.” Alex says wrapping as Ruby hands her mom a Band-Aid.

Sam wraps up her finger “All better.” She states holding up her newly wrapped finger.

“No chopping off fingers.” Ruby says, taking her mom’s hand and kissing the Band-Aid finger.

“Deal.” Sam says.

“Okay I’m taking over now.” Alex say. “You’re injured and Jinx is great at making people feel better.”

“I cut my finger, I’m not dying.” Sam protests.

Alex just shakes her head, pushing Sam away from the cutting board. Ruby giggles picking Jinx up. Sam just smiles as Alex has already taken over what she had been previously doing. Sam sits down at the table watching as Alex asks Ruby for some help and the young girl is eager to help out. Jinx bops against Sam’s leg and she scratches his back.

“Thanks.” She says to Alex as she begins to set the table.

Alex just smiles, turning to head back to the kitchen, but almost bumping into Ruby on her way here.

“Woe, careful.” Alex laughs, barley avoiding the collision.

“Sorry.” Ruby lets out.

Alex just tousle with her hair. Sam suddenly realizes how well Ruby and Alex get along. Ruby glares at Alex as she takes the plates over to the table smiling at Sam.

 

-

Sam had finished work early, and was waiting to pick Ruby up from soccer practice for the night. Alex came upstairs, a backpack slung over her shoulder.

“Hey, I was going to work out with Trish, if you want to come with.” Alex said.

“Work out, like at the gym?”

“Yes, that is the idea, it’s a women’s gym, if that makes you more comfortable.”

“Maybe I should.” Sam hums.

“Do you even have the clothes for working out?” Alex jokes.

“Haha, very funny, I do own other clothes you know.”

“Would never have guessed.”

Sam just rolls her eyes. “You know what I’ll come.”

 

Alex waited as Sam scrounged through her clothes, finding the best work out clothes she had. She tossed them on and grabbed a water bottle and some head phones. When Sam walked out wearing a tank top Alex suddenly realized how attractive Sam was all over again.

“Ready to go.” Alex said quickly, trying to focus on anything else but Sam herself.

“I guess, let’s do this thing.”

“We can take my bike.”

Sam quickly shakes her head and Alex laughs.

“Don’t worry, I was joking. I knew you wouldn’t want to.”

 

Trish was already at the gym when they got there.

“I invited Sam.” Alex told her. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“Not, at all, the more the merrier.” Trish said

Alex and Sam went to drop off their stuff into the lockers.

“Why do I feel like Trish has a crush on you?” Sam asked randomly.

“What?” Alex said suddenly.

“Sorry, it’s just a weird vibe I got from her. It’s just weird considering we’re supposed to be married right.”

“I guess she is a bit of a flirt. But can’t say I appreciate people flirting with people when they think they’re married. If that makes sense.”

Sam nods.

Alex wonders why Sam even brought the subject up, but she’s much too scared to even ask. The two head to the gym. Sam decided to start on the treadmill, putting her headphones in to listen to music while she runs. Alex said she was going to find some weights or something and Trish offered to spot for her. Alex and Trish disappeared within the large gym as Sam focused on her running.

Sam hadn’t worked out for a while and it felt good, but she got tired pretty quickly though. When she stopped sweat was dripping from her body. She felt too exhausted for anymore working out so she decided to wander the gym and find what Alex was up to.

Sam found Alex doing pull-ups, she had stripped down to just her sports bra, her muscles rippling under her skin.

Alex spotted Sam and jumped down. “Hey Sam.” She said, towelling off.

“And you have abs.” Sam stuttered to herself, not sure if she was jealous or something else.

“Pardon?”

“What?”

“You said something.” Alex said, between sips of water.

“Nothing.” Sam shakes her head. “Where did Trish go?”

“Washroom I believe.”

“So like how fit are you?” Sam blurts out, distracted with Alex’s shirt still off.

Alex just laughed. “Comes with the job.”

Sam just nodded, finding herself biting her lip.

“When do we have to pick Ruby up form soccer?” Alex asked, looking at her watch.

“Oh right, shoot I totally lost track of time.”

“Maybe we should find Trish and tell we’re heading out.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Ruby’s friend Krista was sleeping over tomorrow, and Sam was busing herself with cleaning the house up. She had been rather happy that Alex didn’t see a problem with the young girl coming over, and it was the only thing Ruby could talk about for the whole week. Sam had the day off so she had picked Ruby up from soccer and still had to make dinner, too preoccupied by cleaning up. She was cleaning up in her room, when she suddenly realized something a bit important that she would have to talk to Alex about. She walked down the stairs to Alex’s space, knocking on the door only to find that Alex was not there. Sam was a bit confused to find that Alex was not in the house. Sam walked up the stairs, rather confused, trying to figure out where Alex might be just as the door opened and Alex came in.

“I was just wondering where you where?”

“Sorry I’m late.” Alex sounded winded. “Traffic was crazy coming back. I realize that my job is literally to protect you and Ruby. And I should have been here, I’m so sorry.”

“Alex its fine. We’re safe here.”

Alex gives out an exhausted huff.

“Alex honestly its fine, you don’t have to worry.” Sam smiled, appreciating Alex’s concern.

“I need a shower.” Alex said in her exhausted voice.

“Go take a shower.”

Alex smiles, already heading down the stairs. Sam opens her mouth remembering why she wanted to talk to Alex earlier, but with Alex already gone, she figures she can talk to her about it later.

 

Dinner comes and goes, and they finishes washing up the dishes, all the while Sam feeling a little awkward about what she wanted to talk to Alex about. Alex leaves retreating to the basement, and Sam tells herself to grow up and just talk to Alex, before marching down the stairs and knocking on the door of the basement.

Alex opens the door, her hair’s fluffy still drying from her shower. Sam thinks it’s cute.

“Hey.” Alex smiles.

“Hi. So you know how we’re pretending to be married?”

“Yes, I am aware of that.”

“…And Ruby’s friend Krista is sleeping over tomorrow.”

“Yes, Ruby literally won’t stop talking about it.”

“Well, it’s just... Um… you kind of live downstairs… It might look, well, a little weird.”

“Right.” Alex says, realizing what Sam’s saying. “Cause were supposed to be married, and married people share a room.”

“Yeah. I was going to suggest that maybe you would sleep in my room, just for the night.” Sam bite’s her lip in nervousness, feeling rather awkward upon saying it.

Alex is blinking, not sure why she feels weird about this offer. “Ah, yeah sure.”

“I mean it’s just casual. Were adults.”

Alex nodded. “Right. And tomorrow will be entertaining two teenage girls.”

“You have no idea how crazy they can be.”

“Remembering what my sister and I would get up to when we were younger, I can imagine.”

 

-

Alex got up early the next day, taking a few of her things upstairs. Sam of course was already finished eating breakfast by the time she got upstairs.

“I got some of my stuff for tonight.” Alex says showing Sam the bundle of things under her arm.

“Oh right.” Sam says, “You can just put it in my room.”

Alex nods tossing her pillow and pajamas on the bed, before putting her toiletry bag in one of the drawers in the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” Ruby’s standing outside of the bathroom, looking at Alex like she caught her stealing or something.

“I’m just bringing some of my stuff upstairs.”

“Why?”

“I’m going to be sleeping in your Mom’s room tonight. You know since where pretending to be married, and your friend is coming over tonight.”

“What?” Ruby tilts her head, before bursting out into laughter.

Sam appears at the sound of her daughter laughing.

“You two are going to be sleeping together.” Ruby blurts out between fits of laughter.

Sam hides her face behind her hand, and Alex feels red as well.

“Ruby, just go eat breakfast, we have a cover remember.”

Ruby giggles as she skipped off to the kitchen.

“Sorry.” Sam mouths at Alex, following behind Ruby.

 

-

“Hi Krista!” Ruby jumped to the door, the moment her friend knocked on the door.

“Hi.” Krista said a little awkwardly.

“You be good you promise.” Krista’s mom tells her.

Krista just nodded, giving her mom a hug good bye.

“Now have fun.”

“Ruby, help Krista bring her stuff to your room.” Sam told Ruby.

Ruby grabbed some of Krista’s stuff, before leading her to her room.

“Where’s Jinx.” Alex could hear Krista ask Ruby, as they walked away.

“Don’t worry she’s in good hands.” Sam reassured Meredith.

The women just nodded. “Hopefully they don’t get to crazy for your sakes. Thanks again.”

“It’s our pleasure. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye Krista.” Meredith called out one last time.

“Bye Mom, I love you.” Krista called back from Ruby’s room.

 

-

It’s already dinner time and the girls have managed to entertain themselves, between playing with Jinx, talking, and running outside. Alex somehow got roped into playing soccer with the girls outside. Of course with three people it’s not really soccer, more like try and steal the ball away from each other, and score on whatever goal. Sam starts making spaghetti for dinner, peaking outside smiling at the sight of Alex playing with the girls. After spaghetti the girls begin watching a few episodes of some teen drama show. Sam offers some ice cream for dessert, telling the girls that they should probably get ready for bed, saying she knows full well they’ll be up all night talking. The girls moan a little but after dessert they start getting ready for bed. 

With the nice weather the door to the backyard remained with the screen door still shut. Jinx sat at the door staring outside, his tail swishing every once and awhile. Alex bends down to scratch the top of his head.

“I think I might sit outside for a bit, it’s rather nice.” Alex tells Sam, who simply nods.

Sam go to peak in on the girls as they are getting ready for bed.  

“Alright girl, you quiet time starts at ten, sound good? I at least want some sleep tonight.”

The girls nod.

“Alex and I are just sitting outside for a bit. So have a good night.” Sam kisses Ruby on her head.

Ruby pushes her away, in playful embracement. “Mom.” She moans.

Krista just giggles. “Goodnight Mrs. Danvers.” She says.

It takes a few moments for Sam to remember that’s supposed to be her last name. “Goodnight Krista.”

 

-

Sam pulls out the wine from the fridge, finding some makeshift glasses. She slides the screen door open, being careful not to let Jinx out as she steps out.

“I got some wine.” Sam says, placing the wine on the small table on the back deck, next to the chair Alex is sitting in.

“Wow.” Alex smiles, taking herself a glass after Sam pours some. “Don’t worry I won’t tell your mother.”

Alex meant it as a joke, and she expects Sam to a laugh or something, but Sam just sits down, spinning the glass around in her hand. “I don’t have one.”

Alex turns to face her, slightly confused by the comment. “I’m sorry.” She says slowly.

“It’s whatever.” Sam, said, waving it off. “I was adopted so I don’t really know who my real parents were.”

“My sister is adopted.”

“Really?” Sam says, slightly intrigued.

“Yeah her parents died when she was thirteen, our parents were close friends. So my parents took her in after. It was really weird having a sister all of the sudden.”

“You seem pretty close to your sister, at least from what I’ve gathered.”

“Yeah, Kara and I didn’t get along at first. But over the years we’ve grown really close. And I mean we live pretty close by, so we have a lot of sister nights.”

“That’s really nice. I never had any siblings.”

“What about you’re adopted family?”

Sam hummed. “They kind of kicked me out, when Ruby…” She said quietly.

“What!” Alex jolted forward in her seat. “They what?!”

Sam just hummed.

“Sam, that’s horrible.” Alex knew that Sam had Ruby when she was pretty young, should couldn’t imagine it. It was horrible.

“Raised Ruby all on my own. Don’t regret it.”

“Shit. That’s totally horrible. But honestly it makes you an even more badass mother.”

Sam smiled lightly. “You know, I think my determination to show myself that I can rise a kid all on my own is what might be what gets in the way of me having a relationship.”

“I guess that makes sense.  You probably also feel the need to protect her.”

“Oh yeah, I definitely do. Like she’s thirteen, and I’m still here not willing to let her stay at home alone for a long period of time.”

Alex nodded, taking a sip of her wine.

“I’m sorry for spilling everything on you like that.”

“Its fine Sam, feel to rant whenever you want to.”

“Well maybe I should let you rant for once.”

“I don’t rant.”

Sam hummed. “Of course, Miss stoic.”

Alex thought to herself for a few moments. Sam had just opened herself up, and told her something pretty big. Something that she probably wouldn’t tell any random person. Alex remembered how Sam she would like to stay friends. She could hear Kara saying something about how expressing your feelings and opening up was good.

“I guess there is something I should probably tell you.” Alex said.

Sam turned, looking intrigued.

Alex breathed out, telling herself it would be fine. “I’m gay. Like in real life.”

Sam just nodded, not even seeming fazed.

“I just thought maybe I should tell you since where sleeping together, NOT SLEEPING TOGETHER!” Alex corrected quickly.

Sam was laughing hard, as Alex waved her hands around her face.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“It’s okay Alex, it chill. And we’re both adults. Plus the bed is like huge, unless you really want to sleep on the floor.

“Not really.” Alex huffed out. “Well this is awkward now.”

“You’re just making it awkward.” Sam looked down at her watch, checking the time.

Alex looked down at her own hands, finding the ring shinning on her finger. “I was engaged two years ago.”

“Wait what? Actually?” Sam asked, quite shocked.

Alex nodded.

“But you like, hate people. Who managed to win you over?”

Alex gave out a long huff. “It was a whole thing. Her name was Maggie, she was amazing.”

Sam could see Alex’ face light up at the memory. “You really liked her.”

“I did ask her to marry me.”

“You proposed!? What happened?”

“Umm Maggie, she kind of was what made me realize that I liked girls. We just kind of fell into things really fast. We never really talked about future stuff. I wanted a family, kids. Maggie, she didn’t. In the end we both decided that maybe it was for the best that we went our separate ways, but we both loved each other.”

“Wow.” Sam said. “That’s hard.”

Alex nodded, feeling a little weird about opening up like that.

“Well from what I’ve gathered is that we’ve both been through shit.”

Alex just laughed.

“Well can I just say that I think you’ll be a great Mom one day, I mean your great with Ruby.”

“She’s a great kid. She’s kind of awesome.”

“Of course she is, she’s my kid after all.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all knew them sharing a bed would happen


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys make me blush every time you leave a comment telling me this is the best agentreign fic you've read

_“It’s fine. This isn’t weird at all. We’re full grown adults. Stop making it weird and thinking about it so much.”_ Alex told herself as she stood over Sam’s bed, dressed in her pajamas.

_Sam’s bed._

Why was Alex thinking about this so much, _this wasn’t weird_. They had a heart to heart, and yeah sure that was a bit abnormal for Alex, but Sam was just doing what you do when you make friends.

They were sharing a bed, and it wasn’t going to be weird.

Sam returned from the bathroom, breaking Alex from her own thoughts. Her hair was tousled and she wore the same cute pajamas Alex caught her in a few nights before. Alex laughed to herself, thinking that Sam looked adorable.

“Their comfy.” Sam muttered out.

“I didn’t say anything.” Alex held her hands up in surrender. “So what side do you want?”

Sam shrugged honestly having no preface. “The right I guess.” Sam and Alex just stood in front of the bed, neither of them moving.

Sam was beginning to feel a little weird about the whole situation again. She psyched herself back up, getting into the bed like she had all the other nights, trying very hard not to focus on how Alex was climbing in the bed beside her.

“I’m not hogging any blankets am I?” Alex asked, finally settled.

“No.” Sam responded softly. “This isn’t weird is it?” Sam asks turning towards Alex.

“What?”

A soft giggle came from the room next door.

Sam forgets about her question, “Told you they would stay up all night. Maybe we should have made them sleep downstairs. Why didn’t I think of that sooner? That would have been a way better idea.”

“Too late now.” Alex retorts.

Sam hums rolling back over to turn off the lap on her bedside. “Good night Alex.”

“Good night Sam.” Alex replies, scooching over as much as she can on the bed, giving Sam all the room she needs.

Neither women falls asleep right away, feeling a little awkward in their situation and the defining quiet of the night.

 

-

A beeping alarm forced Alex to wake up, the sound stopped suddenly, as Alex felt something shift beside her. She suddenly remembered that she was sharing a bed with Sam as she heard her groan.

“What time is it?” Alex asked in a groggy voice.

“Six thirty.” Sam said sympathetically

“Really?” Alex groaned out.

“Sorry. I forgot to turn my alarm off.”

“Do you kick out all off your one-night-stands out at six in the morning?” Alex joked.

Sam laughed. “Six thirty.” She corrected as Alex buried her face back into the pillows beside her.

Alex could hear Sam getting up, and her sleepy haze Alex threw her arm over Sam, stopping her movements.

“Noooo.” Alex moaned in a sleepy tone, her head never getting up from the pillow “Don’t get up. It’s too early. Stay.”

Sam just blinks as Alex’s arm stays on top of her torso. Suddenly Jinx jumped up onto the bed, meowing as if to announce his appearance.

“What are you doing here?” Sam asks the cat.

“He wants you to stay.” Alex says.

Sam sighs as Jinx begins to curl up next to Alex. The option of getting more sleep is too tempting, besides the kids won’t be up till much later, and Alex isn’t moving her arm anytime soon. Sam gives in and settles back under the blankets beside Alex.

 

When Sam wakes up again, Alex’s arm is wrapped a bit tighter around her torso. Sam feels a little weird about it, noticing that Alex had shifted closer to her as well. Her heart begins beating a little faster at the situation.

_Why is she getting all fluster about this?_ Alex was asleep, her arm wrapped around her waist meant nothing. Besides it wasn’t like she, _liked_ Alex.

_Did she like Alex?_

Sam heard a bit of soft giggling for the room next door, signaling to her that the kids are up. She precariously moves Alex’s arm off of her, who thankfully didn’t wake up or move any more.

She tries not to think how cute Alex looks all sleepy, with Jinx curled up next to her as she gets dressed for the day.

 

-

When Alex woke up a bit later, instead of Sam lying beside her she found Jinx curled up into a tiny ball. Alex smiled at the adorable sight, before hearing giggling coming from the kitchen, she realized the girls must be awake by now, and decided to get up herself.

Alex didn’t bother changing out of her pajamas as she made her way to the kitchen, Sam had made pancakes, and the two girls sat at the table giggling away.

“Alex you’re awake.” Sam commented, taking what seemed to be the last plate of freshly made pancakes to the table. “Do you want some pancakes?”

“Sounds delicious.” Alex said, finding a seat at the table. “So did you girls get any sleep?”

“We did sleep.” Ruby sounded exasperated.

Alex nodded, giving Ruby a suspicious look, looking over at Krista, who just started giggling.

“We did sleep… eventually.”

“Eventually?”

Krista just giggled some more.

“Well you two seem very chipper for going asleep… eventually.”

Sam gave a light laugh, cutting up her pancake. Ruby covered her own pancake with toppings, though Krista just sat beside her, having finished her meal.

“You can have more pancakes Krista.” Sam told the girl.

“I’m good, thank you.”

“How are you full, you had like two?” Ruby wonders out loud. “I could eat like ten pancakes and not be full.”

“Ruby does love her pancakes.” Sam commented.

“I love pancakes, I just don’t eat that much.” Krista told them.

Sam nods, beginning to ask the girls about school and soccer till Ruby had her fill of pancakes. The girls cleaned up from the breakfast, reassuring Alex and Sam that they could clean up well the adults finished their breakfast. Sam and Alex finished up their own meals not shortly after. The two kids hovered around looking over with guilty faces.

“What do you two want?” Sam asked. “We don’t have any ice cream.”

Ruby looked a little disappointed but Krista just laughed. “No, we wanted Alex to play soccer with us again.” Krista explained.

“I don’t get to play?” Sam asked, as though slightly offended.

“No offence Mom, but you’re not very good a soccer.”

“Ouch.”

“I bet Sam and I could beat the both of you.” Alex challenged, leaning up next to Sam.

“You’re underestimating how bad my mom is.” Ruby warned.

“Wow, I’m hurt, my own child turned against me.”

“If you win we’ll take you out for ice cream. But if we win you have to do dishes by yourself for a week.” Alex tells Ruby.

“Deal.” Ruby says shaking Alex’s hand, before Ruby and Krista run off to the backyard.

Sam looks over at Alex who was still leaning against her. “Full warning I really do suck.”

“Ehh.” Alex shrugs. “I like ice cream. Let’s see what you got Arias.” Alex cocked an eyebrow, pushing herself off Sam. “You better not let us lose.”

Sam knew she was just joking, but her competitiveness was starting to come out.

Ruby and Krista were already setting up the perimeters of a soccer field in their backyard as Sam and Alex walked outside. “Okay kid, you’re on. Get ready to go down.” Alex intimidated Ruby.

Ruby just glared back at her, not scared in the least bit.  “Let’s do this.”

Once again it was more of a makeshift soccer game, with no one really being goalie, but whenever the ball went close to the net, someone would jump in the way to protect their goal. Sam was just decently the worse of the group, only having been part of a soccer team for four years as a kid. Alex helped her out though, but Ruby and Krista were surprisingly good. They quickly pulled ahead of Sam and Alex fairly quickly. By the time they were eight points ahead of Sam and Alex, Sam was exhausted and fell down on the grass calling defeat.

“No, come on Sam, we can’t give up.” Alex tried to encourage her.

“Alex, their eight points ahead of us. There’s no way were going to get back ahead of them.”

“Ah-ha.” Ruby laughs in defeat. “We would like our victory ice cream please. Any size right?”

“Alright fine. You dissevered it. Don’t go stuffing yourself.”

 

“Well that was fun.” Alex says taking a spoon full of her ice cream.

“I’m sorry I made us loose.” Sam apologized.

“You know I don’t care about that. I mean-” Alex turned to face Ruby and Krista who were sitting at the table next to them, raising her voice a little. “We’ll beat them next time sweetie.”

Sam blushed a little at Alex calling her sweetie.

“Can I try some of your ice cream?” Alex asks.

Sam just nods, offering her ice cream for Alex to try. “We should probably get back, Krista’s mom is going to come to pick her up soon.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late posting, I got a new job and a it's been an adventure figuring everything out

 

It was Thursday and it was Alex’s turn to pick Ruby up form soccer, as Sam was working for the night. Alex had picked up a smoothie for Ruby driving over to watch the end of her practice. When Alex came she found Ruby sitting on the side, one of the adults sitting beside her. They spotted Alex and with the adults help, Ruby hobbled over to Alex.

“Oh my goodness. What happened?” Alex asked, noticing Ruby’s hobble.

“It doesn’t seem to be anything serious, we think she might have twisted her ankle.”

“I’m okay.” Ruby said.

“She can go home if you want to.” The women said.

“Thank you.” Alex nodded at her, taking Ruby from her arm. The women just nodded in return, leaving Ruby in Alex’s care. “Why don’t you sit down?” Alex told Ruby as they neared the car. “I trained to be a doctor you know.”

“You did?” Ruby said, sitting down on the floor of the car, with her legs dangling out.

Alex nodded. “So what happened?”

“We were just doing drills and stuff, and then I kind of moved my foot a funny way. And the next thing I know it really hurt to walk on it.”

Alex nodded, touching Ruby’s foot carefully. “Does it hurt?”

“A bit, mainly when I’m walking on it. Oww.”

“Sorry.” Alex apologized, letting her hands fall to her sides. “Just a sprain. Nothing serious. We’ll keep your foot elevated and try not to put too much weight on it. If it gets worse we’ll see an actually doctor.”

“Sounds good.”

“I got you a smoothie.”

“Actually?”

Alex handed Ruby her smoothie and Ruby smiled. “Thank you. Does this mean I can sit down and watch TV when I get home?”

“Let’s call your mom first to tell her what happened then we’ll see from there.”

 

-

“You’re sure you’re fine.” Sam asked her daughter over the phone.

“I’m fine mom.” Ruby reassured her. “Alex is taking care of me. Can we watch TV?”

“Alright fine, but you’re not sick or dying, your ankle is swollen, you can still do homework.”

“I know, I swear I don’t have anything.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“Love you too, bye.” Ruby hung up the phone. “Mom said we can watch TV!”

“Really?” Alex asked, trying to make sure Ruby wasn’t lying.

Ruby nodded.

“Okay, what are we watching?”

“Cooking fails.”

“What’s with you and weird reality TV shows?”

“They’re hilarious.”

“Okay. The pizza will be ready in a few minutes. Ice cream is healthy right?”

“Definitely.” Ruby giggled.

Alex jumped onto the couch, ice cream tub and spoons in hand. Jinx quickly jumped up onto Alex’s lap as soon as she sat down.

“It’s no fair, I think he likes you more than me.”

“I honestly don’t know why he likes me so much.”

Ruby took the ice cream tub from Alex as she began to find her show.  

 

-

Sam was getting a drive from her coworkers back home tonight again. She got home a bit later then normal as she was helping close up the store.

She opened the door, and Jinx was at her feet, bopping against her legs.

“Hey there.” She said quietly, scratching the top of his head as she walked over to the living room.

She entered the room finding Alex and Ruby snoozing away on the couch, some cooking TV show going on in the background.

“Did they fall asleep on you?” Sam asked Jinx quietly.

She kissed the top of her daughter’s head, somehow managing to wake her up.

“Mom, your home.” Ruby said in a sleep voice.

“You fell asleep.”

“Oh, yeah I guess.” Ruby yawned, noticing Alex, asleep beside her. “Alex fell asleep too.” She giggled quietly. “Alex is pretty cool.”

“Yeah, she is.” Sam smiled, looking at Alex who was starting to stir at all of the noise around her.

“Oh I heard there is another party happening soon.”

“Not another party.” Alex moaned through closed eyes.

Ruby giggled.

“Kids are even allowed to come.” Sam told her.

“Cool.”

Ruby yawned and Sam smiled at her sleepy daughter. “I think you should get some sleep.”

“Do I have to move?” Alex asked.

The two Arias girls laughed, before Ruby began getting up.  “Good night Alex, thanks for dinner.”

“No problem kid.” Alex said, cracking open one eye.

“Night mom.”

“Night Ruby.” Sam watched her daughter hobble over to her room. “Her legs fine right?” She asked Alex.

“It’s fine.” Alex reassured her.

“You seem tired.”

“I don’t know what’s come over me.” Alex yawned, getting up from the couch. “I’m exhausted. Maybe I should get some rest. See you tomorrow.”

 

-

“You ready to go?” Alex asked, she had been hovering by the front door for what felt like the last twenty minutes waiting for Sam.

“Okay yes.” Sam said, grabbing her purse.

“You took forever.”

“Well I’m sorry sweetie.” Sam said with sarcasm in her voice.

Alex just snorted as they walked down the street. Whatever party was happening today was happening just down the street, and Ruby had already headed out meeting up with a few of her friends from school as they walked by.

Sam slipped her arm through Alex’s without even giving it a second thought. Alex looked down at their now interlocked arms, assuming that Sam was putting on appearances for their neighbours.

“Danvers!”

Alex turned her head at the sound of her name. “Hi.” She smiled, despite not recognizing the person.

“How are the both of you?” The woman asked.

Alex quickly remembered that Sam was going by her last name as well. “Fine, right sweetie?” She turned to Sam wearing a slight smirk.

“Oh yes, swell. You’re going to the BBQ as well?”

The woman nodded.

“How is your dog doing anyways Leica?” Sam asked.

“Oh he’s doing much better. I think it was just his food.”

Alex figured the woman was someone Sam met while at her job. Alex tuned out of their conversation as they continued walking to the hosts’ house.

“Sweetie?” Alex felt Sam’s elbow shove into her side, making her realize that they must have just asked her a question.

“Sorry what?”

“How’s work been for you?” Leica asked.

“Oh crazy, per usual.” Alex got a bit into a conversation about her work with Leica as they made reached the BBQ.

Leica and Sam got back into a conversation, and in all honesty it was boring Alex. “I’m just going to see where Ruby is, okay sweetie?”

Sam practically begged her with her eyes, for Alex not to leave, but Alex just put on a coy smile, leaving Sam alone with Leica.

Though whole _sweetie_ thing had started not too long ago, it was like a game Sam and Alex were playing, to see who would break first. It was weird and hilarious, and sometimes uncomfortable. But both woman weren’t showing signs of stopping.

Alex found Ruby, who was still taking it rather easy on her ankle, even though it no longer hurt. She waved at the kid who waved back. Alex mosied over to the food table staking her plate with as many things as she could. She perched herself down at one of the tables, happy to be away from any gossiping neighbours.

“Drink sweetie?” Alex looked up to see Sam standing there holding out a drink for her.

“Don’t mind if I do, sweetie.”

Sam sat down next to her. “So I told Leica we honeymooned in Canada. I don’t know I panicked.”

Alex laughed at the idea. “Not the typical honeymoon destination. Did we determine where we got married?”

“I honestly can’t remember.”

Suddenly Ruby came running over and full on barreled into her mother, giving her a big hug.

“What’s this for?” Sam asked, as though suspicious of the hug.

“Cause I love you.” Ruby said simply.

Alex couldn’t help but adore their relationship.

“Did you get some food?” Sam asked Ruby as the hostess waved to get everyone attention.

“Attention everyone.” The hostess smiled from her back deck. “A trivia contest will be held inside for those who are interested. Grab a group of people. The prize is a gift basket of goodies.”

The hostess waved her hand, heading back inside, sending everyone into light chatter.

“Can we?!” Ruby asked excitedly.

“Sure, why not. Sounds fun.” Sam smiled.

Ruby jumped up already running off into the house, Sam just laughed at the girl’s enthusiasm.

Alex stood up, offer her hand to Sam to help her up. “Come on sweetie. Let’s go kick some asses.”

 

It turned out that Alex, Sam, ad Ruby were all quite competitive. They all knew quiet an extensive knowledge about random facts. They got into the game and began to rack up points fairly quickly. There was only one other team that Alex, Sam, and Ruby found as competition and as the game was nearing the end they found themselves tied with the other team.

“Alright let’s have one last question.” The hostess announced. “This will be the tie breaker, whoever gives the correct answer is the winner.”

Alex, Sam, and Ruby huddled up, psyching themselves in preparation for the last question.  They were determined to win.

“Name one of Saturn’s moons.”

Sam and Alex jumped up at the same time shouting out the answer. “TITAN!”

“THAT’S RIGHT!” The hostess announced.

Everyone cheered and Sam and Alex hugged each other too caught up in their excitement.

“We won.”  Sam laughed, suddenly realizing that her and Alex were hugging. She broke away awkwardly.

Alex just laughed, running her hand through her hair. She was trying not to focus too much on the hug. Ruby was looking at them suspiciously, but then the hostess brought over their gift basket and Ruby cheered. “We won!”

Ruby hugged Alex, who was shocked at the sudden display of affection, her heart melting a little.

“Well we couldn’t have done it without you.” Alex told her.

Sam was smiling at the sight of her daughter hugging Alex, caught up in the reality of how great Alex was.

She was amazing, and gorgeous.

Okay, maybe Sam had a small crush on Alex. But who could blame her, she was going to fall for anyone who was great with Ruby.

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Okay yeah, Sam had a crush on Alex. She had been coming to realize that the past few days in between the few moments Alex was at the house, helping out Sam clean up from meals.

A crush on Alex wasn’t anything bad. She was just caught up in her head trying to think of the best way to admit to her crush to Alex herself and maybe see where things would go from there. She really liked Alex, and she was caught up in the idea of being in a relationship with the woman.  

 

-

Alex stood in a daze as they checked out their groceries. She was in a bit of a mood, missing her sister. Ruby, who was shopping with her, was cheerful as ever, moving the bags into the grocery cart. The cashier chatted with Ruby, asking her about school and such things. Eventually their order comes to an end and Alex scrounged threw her wallet to find her money.

“Can I have a lollipop?” Ruby asks the cashier.

The cashier is more the happy to give Ruby the treat. Alex smiles at Ruby wondering if she’ll pull her usually trick to get Sam a lollipop.

“Can I also get two more for my parents?” Ruby asks politely.

“That’s so sweet of you.” The cashier smiles, handing over two lollipops.

Ruby thanks her, handing one to Alex. Alex smiles at the girls’ sweetness, feeling a little bit better.

“Thank you for the lollipop.” Alex tells her as they exit the store.

Ruby smiled. “Do you miss home?”

“Yeah, kind of missing my sister.” Alex amidst.

“I kind of miss my home too. How much longer do you think we have to stay here?”

“Hopefully much not longer.” Alex told her, finding herself wishing she could be right.

“Will I still get to see you after?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Good, I like playing soccer with you. And watching movies. When we go back I can show you my room. I have this really cool idea of how I’m going to rearrange everything.”

“Well maybe I can help you.”

“That would be so awesome. Then we can have a movie night afterwards.” Ruby goes on to ramble on about all of her ideas.

Alex gets lost in the idea of it. Of what things will be like afterwards, about possibly remaining friendly with the Arias family. Ruby had really grown on her and she honestly wanted to hang around the kid more often. And Sam… Sam.

Alex had a quick flash of an image of having a movie night at the Arias’. Ruby giggling, Sam snuggled up next to her. It seemed all too prefect. Of course it was. Alex couldn’t keep dreaming of things that wouldn’t happen, it would only lead to heart break.

 

-

“So Ruby has this night out with her soccer team. The girls are all spending the day at Leia’s and sleeping over.” Sam explained to Alex as they washed and dried the dishes.

“Sounds fun.” Alex commented.

Sam’s heart beat fast in her chest. A plan had been slowly forming in her head all morning, and she was rather nervous about it.

“Charlotte was talking at work today, and of course there’s another party. It’s when Ruby’s out, so I figured maybe we should go and have some fun.”

Alex looked over at her suspiciously.

“Yes, there will be booze.”

“Okay, sure. I mean we might as well have some fun.”

Sam sighed, she felt relived. The party seemed like the perfect opportunity for Sam and Alex to hang out some more privately. She was still a little nervous as most people are about hanging out with their crush. She wasn’t even sure if Alex would like her back. She tried not to think too much about the whole thing, simply being excited about the act that Alex had agreed to go out to a party with her.

 

-

Sam finishes the final touches of her makeup with a pop of her lips. Alex was standing in the kitchen staring out the window, petting Jinx who was sitting on the window ledge. Sam’s heart beats a bit faster. She’s strangely having flashbacks to her prom.

Alex turned around and both of them locked eyes, freezing still for a moment.

Alex had been pretty chill about the party so far, but here with Sam standing in front of her she was blown away. Sam looked gorgeous and Alex was suddenly turned into a nervous wreck. Why did Sam have to be so gorgeous? It just made her crush on her even worse.

Sam was standing with her mouth going dry as well at the sight of Alex.

“You look amazing.” Alex stuttered quietly.

“Are you wearing the same dress as before?” Sam asked, having recognized it.

“I wasn’t really expecting to go to any fancy parties when I packed.”

“Do you like it sweetie?” Alex joked, trying too clam her nerves, and twirling for Sam.

Sam just laughed lightly.

“Too much?” Alex asked, blushing a little.

“No it’s prefect, you look great.”

Sam can see Alex’s cheek reddening before she gives out a little cough. “Okay let’s go.”

Alex holds out her arm to Sam as she opens the door, Sam places her hand on Alex’s arm giving her a soft smile before they walk out into the night.

 

-

So maybe Sam’s giving Alex a bit more attention than normal, leaning on her, touching, and stuff. Alex is pretty sure she forgets how to breathe when Sam runs her fingers through her hair. She almost pretty sure what’s Sam is doing is intentional for they haven’t even had any drinks yet.

The party is pretty calm to begin with. It’s all set up outside with a potluck style of meal. They sit in small circles of people, listening to stories and laughing away. There aren’t many fancy drinks but by the time the sun is lowering Sam and Alex have had their share of wine.

Sam’s been drinking a bit more, trying to work up the courage to tell Alex that she likes her, while Alex had been drinking a bit more, slightly freaking out by the sudden attention Sam was giving her.

Sam and Alex began swapping random stories between them between glasses of wine, giggling away tipping into having a bit too much.

Someone began to blast some music and a bunch of people jumped up and started dancing on the back lawn.

“Do you want to dance?” Alex found herself asking Sam.

Sam’s smile filled her whole face and Alex felt a sudden courage, standing to her feet.

“My lady.” She offered her hand to Sam who blushed at the gesture.

Sam took her hand and Alex pulled her out into the middle of the backyard. Suddenly they were spinning around each other laughing away. Their hands hardly left each other as they moved together, getting lost in the music and their bodies, forgetting about everyone else, grinding on each other. They were having fun, not really thinking about anything either then here, now, in the moment.

Sam turned towards Alex, facing her. Her fingers running up and down Alex’s front as they continued to sway to the music. Sam’s tongue swiped across her lips and Alex froze at the motion.

Hearts beating loudly in their chest, Sam and Alex’s eyes never breaking contact. Somewhere in Sam’s slightly drunken mind she made a sudden decision. She took in a breath, her hand sliding to the back of Alex’s neck before leaning in and closing the distance between their lips.

Alex was drowning in the taste of her lips on hers. The kiss was long, deep, and heated. Sam had barley departed before Alex was pulling her back for more. They were lost in the moment, neither really fully realizing what was happening.

The song changed dramatically, and Alex broke away quickly, suddenly realizing what she was doing.

Sam saw the look in Alex’s eyes and felt as though she did something wrong. Her stomach flipped inside of her.

“I have to go.” She fumbled out, quickly running into the house, leaving Alex behind.

Alex stood awkwardly in the crowd of people, luckily it seemed as though no one else had noticed. Her body and mind began swirling around, she was unsure what to do. Sam had just kissed her, and she kissed her back.

Sam kissed her.

Alex shook her head not really believing it. In her head she was telling herself that it meant nothing. That Sam was simply drunk, and kissed her cause she was drunk. After all Sam had run away after the kiss. Alex felt terrible for kissing her back. She was stupid, and let her feelings get the better of her.

Alex hadn’t really realized, but she had been slowly started walking away for the house. Some quiet part of her mind was telling her that she should probably go check on Sam. But she was racing thorough her mind trying to figure out what just happened, and as she did she was walking home.

She was determined that Sam’s kiss meant nothing, and it made her fell even more horrible. She sent Sam a quick text reading; _home_ , before falling on her bed, falling asleep almost immediately.  

 

Sam meanwhile was throwing up in some strangers’ house. A guy knocked awkwardly on the open bathroom door asking if she was fine. Sam’s stomach was still doing somersaults inside of her and she admitted to the man that she didn’t feel very good.

The man gave her some Advil sitting her down on the couch, with a glass of water. He told her she could rest her head if she wanted to and Sam lay down, suddenly falling asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming to the end of the story


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you totally called this

 

The world buzzed as Sam took in what was around her.

“Good morning.” Sam heard a menacing voice.

She blinked, her whole body was in pain, and when she tried to move she found her arms trapped behind her back. She looked behind her in her groggy state, finding her hands tied to a chair.

“What?” Sam muttered out slowly. The space around her was still out of focus.

“Good morning Miss Arias.” The man leaned close to Sam’s face, but Sam still couldn’t make it out.

Sam’s head was still spinning, her eyes flickered open and close. She really didn’t feel good at all.

“I wasn’t sure that it was really you, you did a good job hiding. But I knew I would find you eventually. You’re going to make those Luthors’ pay for what they’ve done.”

“What? Who are you?”

“Don’t worry Samantha Arias, this will all be over soon.”

Sam blinked thorough her tired confusion. “Wait you know me?” Her vision cleared slightly. “You’re the man from last night.” She vaguely remembered him giving her Advil, but she was starting to think that wasn’t Advil at all. “What did you give me? What are you planning to do?”

“So many questions. I think it would be best if you shut up now.” The man tore apart a cloth and tied the strip of cloth around Sam’s mouth.

Sam tried to work her way out of the binds, but whatever this man had given her was really doing a number on her. He pulled out his phone, an evil smile forming across his face.

“Smile.”

 

-

Alex wasn’t really sure what time it was when she woke up to her phone going off. Alex was quick to pick it up seeing that it was work.

“What is it?” She asked, already getting ready, despite a slight hang over.

“There’s been a situation. We’re at the house.”

“What?” Alex was confused as the director hang up on her. She quickly threw on some clothes, opening the door to find John and a bunch of Agents behind him.

“What’s going on?”

“We need to talk.”

The men shuffled into the house as Alex stood, still confused.

“Where Ruby Arias?” John asked.

“At a party, she is getting a ride back, she should be here soon.”

“Good.”

“What’s going on?”

John pulled out his phone showing a video. Alex gasped at the sight of Sam all tied up.

“Sam.” Alex heart beat rapidly conserved about Sam’s wellbeing.

“If Lena Luthor doesn’t sacrifice herself by the end of the day, her fired will die.” The man’s threatening voice boomed over the video, a gun pointed at Sam to show the man’s seriousness.

“Sam.” Alex was lost for words, the reality that Sam was in danger sinking in. “I was… We were… I was supposed to be protecting her.”

“Yes.” John said putting the phone away. “But we don’t have time to discuss that now.”

“How could I let this happen? And Ruby.”

“Ruby should be safe. The man’s main goal seems to be hurting Miss Luthor, he’s simply using Samantha as a pawn.”

“Still, he could hurt Sam, and this is all my fault.”

“Alex we don’t have time for self-blaming. We have a job to do.”

Alex nodded, trying to get her head out of her downward spiral. “So how do we save Sam?”

 

Minutes of briefing and tactics passed as Alex paced around the room, her one and only concern being for Sam’s safety. She hated herself and how she had left Sam all alone at the party last night. It was all her fault. She was supposed to be there, it was her job to protect her, and now... A car pulled up not too much later, and Alex almost ran out to give Ruby a hug.

“Ruby, oh God.”

“Alex what’s going on?” Ruby said as she broke away from Alex’s hug.

“I’m so sorry Ruby. It’s all my fault.” Tears were falling from Alex’s eyes, as she knelt down to the girl’s height.

“Alex you’re scaring me.”

“It’s your mom Ruby. I’m sorry.”

“What happened to my mom, where’s my mom?” Ruby’s voice now sounded panicked.

Alex took Ruby’s hand into her own, as if to ground her. “She was taken by a very bad man. I should have been there, I should have protected her.”

“Mom was… kidnapped?” Ruby could barely get the words out.

“I’m so sorry. But I promise you that I will do everything to get her back.”

“Is she fine?”

“It’s hard to tell.”

“But you’ll get her back. You’ll get the bad guy, right Alex?”

“Yeah, there’s no way I’m not getting your mom back.”

Ruby hugged Alex tight, fearful tears in her own eyes. Alex just tried to comfort the kid as much as she could.

 

-

Sam had been fading in and out of sleep for what had felt like hours. Her mouth was so dry, it felt like some kind of desert. She kept dreaming of the millions of ways she would kill this bastard, if she could just get lose, if she just had a bit more strength.

“You won’t get away with this you know.” Sam threatened him. “I have a badass friend, and she’s going to be pissed when she finds out you kidnapped me.

“We’ll just have to see about that, won’t we?”

 

Sam lost track of time, her mind felt all fuzzy, and she was vaguely concerned about dehydration. She was pretty sure she was going loopy when all the commotion started.

Agents broke in and surrounded the man. He went down quickly, being overwhelmed by the amount of agents. Alex gave the man a few good punches, before running over to Sam and untying the ropes quickly.

“Sam, Sam.” Alex was crying as she held Sam’s dropping head in her hands.

“Alex.” Sam muttered, still feeling a little dazed. “Alex is that you? Did we win?”

“Yeah, we won.” Alex said, brushing her finger across Sam’s cheek. “I’m so sorry Sam.” Alex was mutter on about something and all Sam could think about was how dry her mouth felt.

“Water.” She muttered out.

“Right, right.” Alex tossed Sam’s’ arm over her shoulder helping her stand up. “I need some water!” She called out to the other agents.

Alex sat Sam down in a truck as she handed her a water bottle, Sam chugged it back.

“Slowly.” Alex cautioned her. “You don’t want to make yourself sick. How are you feeling anyway?”

“I just need sleep.” Sam said, her head already falling against the head rest, her eyes drooping shut, and she faded off into sleep not too much later.

 

-

Sam blinked awake to find herself in a strange white room, with odd machines everywhere. She moved slightly, finding Ruby curled up against her body. She smiled lightly, hugging her daughter close, giving her head a kiss. Ruby began to stir in the tiny bed beside Sam.

“Mom, you’re awake!” Ruby jumped awake suddenly, wrapping Sam into a tight hug.

“What happened? Where are we?” Sam blinked, glancing around the strange room.

“It’s okay mom. Alex took us to her work. She did some test to make sure you were okay.”

“Oh.” Sam said, her head still a little drowsy.

“Are you alright mom?” Ruby asked in concern.

“Of course I’m alright sweetie.” Sam reassured her, tucking some of her daughter’s hair behind her ear.

“I’m going to get Alex and tell her you’re awake.”

“Thank you.” Sam leaned against the wall, closing her eyes trying to calm her still spinning head.

“Sam, you’re up.” Sam opened her eyes as Ruby jumped back on the bed beside her, snuggling back up to her side. Alex walked in, wearing a tactical outfit. “How are you feeling?” She asked.

“Drowsy, dizzy… All the above.”

“Yeah that guy gave you some pretty bad stuff. It should pass.”

“You got him though?”

“Yeah, we got him.”

“So it’s over then?”

“Yeah.” Alex said slowly.

Sam looked down at her hand where the glimmering ring still was on her finger.

“I’m sorry Sam.” Sam looked up at Alex who looked like she was atoning for her sins. “I’m sorry, it was my job to protect you. I should have been there.”

“It’s okay. You couldn’t have known. It was no one’s fault. Thank you for rescuing me.” Sam held Ruby a little closer, incredibly happy to be back with her daughter, safe. “You were pretty badass.”

“All in the job.” Alex smiled. “The men and I are going to be bringing you’re stuff back for you.”

“Oh thank you.”

Alex gave one last smile before leaving Sam and Ruby alone in the medical ward. Sam let out a long breath of relief as she held Ruby close. There were safe now, they were going to be okay now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter, thanks so much for reading. I love all of your guys comments


	16. Chapter 16

 

“Aunt Lena!” Lena had barely entered the house before Ruby barrelled right into her.

Lena laughed at the young girl, glad to see her again. “Hello Ruby, there sure are a lot of strange men.” Lena had been able to slip into the house, because of the men moving boxes from a truck into the house.

“They’re helping us move back in. They work with Alex.”

Lean nodded, watching the men work for a bit. “Where’s your mom?”

“Mom, Lena’s here.” Ruby called out.

Sam appeared from down the stairs looking a little dishevel. “Oh Lena.” Lena and Sam shared a quick hug. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. Shouldn’t I be asking you how you are?”

“Oh I’m fine.” Sam turned to her daughter. “Ruby why don’t you help the men out.”

“When is Alex coming?” Ruby asked.

“I don’t know.” Sam said, she wasn’t even sure if Alex would show up today at all, but she didn’t want to disappoint her daughter.

Ruby headed outside and Sam offered Lean a drink.

“So I’ve been working with director Jones in upgrading our security system.” Lena told Sam.

Sam let out a slow breath, incredibly relieved. “Things have been good at L-Corp?”

“Everything is tip-top and awaiting your return. Honestly though Sam, are you alright? You can take time off if you need it.”

“It’s fine. I’m as alright as I can be.” Sam admitted.

Lena nodded, understanding what she meant.

“Alex!” Sam’s head snapped towards the front door at the sound of Ruby’s excitement. She began making her way to the front door, where Ruby was hugging Alex.

“Hey.” Alex said awkwardly. “Miss Luthor.”

“Agent Danvers, good to see you again.” Lena smiled. “Thank you for taking care of my friend.”

Alex wanted to tell her that she almost failed at her job, but she knew now wasn’t the time.

“Um, I didn’t like the idea of the guys going through you’re more… um, the more person items of yours. So I brought them myself.”

“Oh thank you.” Sam smiled as Alex handed her a small bag of what Sam assumed was under garments and things like that.

“Where’s Jinx?” Alex asked.

“He’s still in his cage, we’re just waiting for all the agents to leave before we let him out.” Ruby explained.

Lena looked to Sam confused. “We may have adopted a cat.”

“You adopted a cat?” Lena raised an eyebrow.

“I convinced her.” Ruby smiled guiltily.

Lena smiled at the kid.

“You want to meet him?’ Ruby was already pulling Lena off to go meet the cat, leaving Alex and Sam alone.

“Do you want any help?” Alex asked, still feeling rather awkward.

“I think we’re fine. Honestly you’ve probably done enough. Thanks again.”

Alex nodded.

“You probably want to get going home yourself, see your sister.”

“Yeah, she’s probably worried sick.” Alex took a moment to look at Sam, trying to judge if she really was alright. “Are you sure you don’t need anything else?”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Alright, if you ever need anything.”

“Of course.”

“I guess I’ll see you around.”

Sam nodded. Alex wanted to say more, but she didn’t know what to say, it felt awkward being around Sam all of the sudden. Sam just looked tired and Alex decided maybe it was best to leave her alone.

 

-

Alex knocked a few times on the door, standing back, already anticipating what she knew would come. Sure enough the moment her sister opened the door and saw her she tackled her into a tight hug.

“Woe, clam down. I didn’t just come back from the war.” Alex laughed, against her sister’s tight hug. “Okay I can’t breathe.”

“I missed you.” Kara said, releasing Alex after one more squeeze.

“I missed you too.”

“Come inside, you have to tell me everything. You were gone for so long, you’re never allowed to go undercover again.”

Alex just laughed at her sister as Kara pulled her inside rambling on about something that Alex wasn’t really paying much attention to.

“So tell me everything.” Kara said, staring at Alex with pure intrigue as she sat in the couch across form her.

Alex didn’t know what to say. She was shocked to find that the ring was still on her finger. She slipped it off, spinning it around in her hands.

“Sam was great, and Ruby was adorable. She found a cat and adopted it. The town was really weird, they kept throwing these parties where everyone was invited.”

“That sounds so fun.”

Alex laughed, because of course Kara would find it cute.

“What is it?” Kara asked, seeing right through Alex.

“It was all my fault, I put her into danger, when it was my job to protect her.” Alex shook her head trying to instead focus on that she had saved Sam and it was over now, there was no longer any threats. “She kissed me and ran off, and I left her. I think I might be falling for her, but I don’t know if she likes me back. I don’t want it to be over.”

Kara sat blinking, a little confused. “You like Sam?”

“I don’t know.” Alex said, with a few tears in her eyes. “She probably hates me now. I almost let her die.”

“Alex, what happened?” Kara ran over to her sister, going to comfort her. “Please tell me, I’m sure whatever happened that Sam doesn’t hate you.”

 

-

Kara knocked on the office door of L-Corp, the secretary hardly giving her a second glance, having gotten used to Kara’s frequent visits whenever Lena was around. Sam and Lena were perched over a computer, looking frustrated as ever, but Lena looked up at the knock.

“Kara!” Lean smiled at the sight of the woman coming over to give her a hug.

Sam had no clue who the blonde haired woman was, and was intrigued to find Lean had a friend she did not know about.

“Did you bring me food again?’ Lean asked spying the bag Kara was holding.

“People need to eat lunch Lena.”                                               

“Pff, what’s lunch, right Sam?”

“I wouldn’t mind some lunch to be honest.” Sam told them.

“Oh, Sam!” Kara smiled at the woman. “You’re just the woman I was looking for actually.”

Sam looked at her confused.

“I wanted to invite you to my games night this Friday. A bunch of my friends are coming, and Lena too of course.”

“Friday night?” Sam asked, trying to figure out her schedule.

“I can find you a sitter for Ruby.” Lena offered. “You should come, Kara throws the best game nights.”

Kara blushed a little at the compliment.

“Alright.” Sam sighed, with a smile. “Now you don’t happen to be any good at computers would you Kara?”

“Oh no.” Kara shook her head quickly.

“I’m going to grab IT.”

Lena was calling after Sam, something about the food, but Sam was already marching away on a mission.

“It’s nice of you to invite Sam to games night.” Lean told Kara as she took her food.

“Well I may have a plan up my sleeve.”

Lena looked at her suspiciously.

“Don’t tell her that Alex is going to be there.”

“Why not?”

“I’m hoping they’ll be able to figure things out.”

“Did they part on bad terms? Sam seemed quite thankful of Alex.”

“It’s complicated, just make sure she comes.”

-

 

Lena drove drive Sam to the game night on Friday. Ruby had managed to convince Sam that she could take care of herself for one night, and with much reluctance Sam left Ruby at home alone. Sam wasn’t really sure what to expect from Lena’s friend’s game night. But she was rather excited about a fun night out. Lena and Sam reacted the apartment knocking on the door. Kara answered it and gave both woman a quick hug. Sam thanked the woman for inviting her once again, entering the apartment. She barely took a step inside before her eyes met the one and only Alex Danvers, standing there in this stranger’s apartment looking just as confused as Sam felt.

“Alex?”

“Sam. I didn’t know you were coming.” Alex stood awkwardly from across the room.

“What are you doing here?”

“Alex is my sister.” Kara explained.

“Oh.” Sam glanced back at Lean, confused as way the woman never mentioned anything. “Well, um, this is a surprise.” Sam looked back at Alex.

“Um, do you want to talk outside for a bit?” Alex asked Sam.

Sam just nodded, walking out into the hallway of the apartment, with Alex following after her, closing the door for some sense of privacy.

“I’m sorry if this is awkward.” Alex said.

“Why would this be awkward?”

“I don’t know, it just kind of feels awkward.”

The two stood a good distance apart from each other.

“I feel like it was all my fault. It was my job to protect you and…” Alex trailed off.

“You saved me though. And maybe I feel guilty about it too. I mean I kissed you and ran off.”

“But I should have been there for you. I should have gone after you, protected you. I shouldn’t have let a stupid kiss get to my head.”

Alex shook her head as Sam gave out a sigh. “But we’re safe now.”

Alex nodded.

“Ruby wants to know when you’re going to redecorate her room with her.”

Alex laughed. “Yeah, sorry about that. I kind of promised her I would help her.”

“It’s okay. She really likes you.”

“Yeah, she’s a good kid.” Alex bit her lip nervously, taking in Sam’s gorgeous appearance. “Did you just kiss me because you were drunk?”

Sam’s heart skipped a beat at the question.

“I’m sorry. It’s a stupid question.” Alex said quickly.

“No… I ah, I wanted to kiss you.”

“You wanted to kiss me?” Alex asked quietly, not really believing what she had just heard.

“Um, yeah. I kind of grew a tiny crush on you. And I guess I acted out due to the alcohol.”

“You like me?” Alex asked, a shy smile forming on her face.

Sam nodded, smiling back.

Alex felt like she could laugh. She was floating into some sort of different universe, where everything was perfect and amazing. And Sam just told her she liked her.

“I didn’t think you were… you know into girls. You never said anything.”

Sam shifts awkwardly, leaning against the wall. “I mean I’ve kind of always known I was into girls as well as guys. But it’s never been something I’ve acted upon. I mean dating’s been hard enough with a kid. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner.”

“It’s okay.” Alex told her. “Um, I kind of been having this terribly huge crush on you since the beginning.”

“Really?” Sam said, leaning off of the wall.

Alex nodded. “I mean I really like you and Ruby. And I would really like being a part of that, but if you just want to be friends that’s cool too.”

Sam was smiling like no tomorrow, she could hardly believe it. And Alex’s awkwardness about the whole thing was rather adorable. “Alex I want to be more than just friends.”

Before Alex could say anything Sam was pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Alex could hardly believe what was happening, but she kissed Sam right back, never wanting this too end.

“Alex!”

Alex and Sam broke away quickly finding Winn and James standing close by, they were grinning like crazy. Winn gave her a thumbs up as the door opened.

Alex wanted to punch Winn, as Kara stood at the door with a smirk on her face as well. Alex wondered if she had hid the fact Sam was coming in hopes that something like this would happen. Winn and James shuffled inside and Alex began to realize that she still had an arm wrapped around Sam protectively.

“I’m sorry if I was weird afterwards, the whole kidnapping thing kind of gets to your head.” Sam said.

“No, no. Completely understandable. I’ll never let that happen to you ever again.”

“Good.”

 “You guys coming?” Kara called out to them.

“Come on sweetie.” Sam smiled at Alex, giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

Sam pulled Alex inside with her had wrapped around her own. They plopped own on the couch already snuggling up side by side.

“What exactly did I miss?” Lean asked Kara, eyeing the two women curiously.

“I’ll explain later.”

 

** Sometime later **

“Go Ruby!” Alex cheered from her chair beside Sam’s own, as they sat on the sidelines of the field watching the young girls’ soccer game.

Alex had promised Ruby she’d come watch her soccer game weeks ago, and she defiantly wasn’t regretting it. Sam poked her side, getting Alex’s attention and gesturing over her shoulder, causing Alex to spot her sister walking over to the field.

“I’m going to get her.” Alex told Sam giving her a light kiss on the cheek before going off to her sister.

Kara smiled as Alex came over, holding up a bag proudly. “I brought food.”

“Of course you did.” Alex laughed, giving her a brief hug. “I told you that you don’t need to bring any. Sam and I’ve got it handled.”

“Well this is for Ruby and her team.”

“I’m sure the parents brought more than enough food, but thanks anyways.”

“So how is my niece doing anyways?” Kara teases.

“Kara!” Alex hisses out, blushing slightly.

“What? She already calls me her Aunt.”

“She also call Lena her Aunt so…”

“True.” Kara nods, as they begin walking towards where Sam is sitting.

“I don’t want to rush things.” Alex says quietly. Sam smiling at her like she was the world. “Kara brought food.” Alex announces.

“Oh yes!” Sam grabs at the bag, looking inside with excitement.

“So is Ruby’s team winning?” Kara asks.

“Always.” Sam tells her with a grin.

The game was almost over and Ruby’s team had been in the lead for a while now, but both teams were still trying their hardest. Alex offered Kara her chair as the watched the rest of the game unfold. There were no more goals scored in the last minutes, and Ruby’s team remained the champions.

“Nicely done kid.” Alex high fives Ruby after she comes off the field.

“Hi Aunt Kara.” Ruby smiles. “Did you see me play?”

“Only the last bit I’m afraid. I brought food.”

“Oh great, I’m starving.” Ruby grabbed the bag, already digging out a container of fruit. “Alex and I are going to beat you at Charades tonight.”

“It’s no fair that you stole my game partner.” Kara mumbled.

“She’s always stealing Alex.” Sam agrees.

“That’s because Alex is awesome.” Ruby smiles, clinging to Alex’s arm.

Kara’s phone pings and she looks down at it. “Lean says she might be a bit late due to work.”

Sam nods as she begins to pack up their stuff. They send goodbye to the rest of the families, offering them some food on their way out.

 

Tonight was just a small fun night at Sam’s place. Sam had been coming to game’s night pretty much all the time now, and had brought Ruby one night when everyone promised to behave. Ruby was beginning to see everyone quite frequently and the little girl had grown on all of them. The whole gang was quick to fall in love with Sam and Ruby.

At the Arias house they ate pizza while debating what movie to watch for the night. Games didn’t start till Lena arrived with an apologetic smile. Ruby and Alex of course won at Charades. By the end of the night they started watching their movie, pillows and blankets thrown about the living room and everyone being jealous of how Jinx has claimed Alex to snuggle with. Sam laid next to Alex, her head against Alex’s shoulder.

“Tired?” Alex asks.

“No.” Sam said quietly. “This is nice.”

Alex smiles, cause this is nice. Her fingers thread through Sam’s own and she kisses her cheek lightly. When she thinks about Sam and Ruby being a part of her daily life forever, being her family, she finds it amazing and wonderful.

Ruby, Kara, and Lena are debating about something in the movie, but neither Sam nor Alex know what.

“Alex will agree with me.” Ruby says, turning around to find Sam and Alex snuggled up together.

She sticks her tongue out as if disgusted. Sam sticks her tongue out in return at her daughter.

“Never mind.” Ruby turns back around. “Their having a moment.”

Kara casts a glance back, and can’t help but finding the couple pretty cute.

“You know what I find hilarious.” Sam says quietly to Alex.

“Hmm?” Alex hums.

“The fact that we were married before we were even dating.”

“It is quiet hilarious. It’s like the universe had some grand pan for us.”

“I still have the ring you know.”

Alex was a little shocked, she stopped to think for a moment. “I do to.” She realized.

Sam smiled, and Alex could tell something was going through her mind. The image of Sam proposing popped into her head and Alex’s heart raced with excitement. Sam kissed Alex’s lips.

“You know what I like most about you Alex Danvers?”

Alex wasn’t sure.

“I feel safe around you… And you’re ass is pretty great.”

“You’re such a tease.” Alex kissed her back.

“Okay please stop kissing. We’re trying to watch a movie.” Ruby groaned.

The adults laughed at Ruby and Alex and Sam toned down the public affection slightly. Sam was right, things did feel safe. Things felt safe, and amazing, and absolutely perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all folks. Thanks again for reading. I really appreciated all of the wonderful comments, I didn’t expect people to like this story as much as some of you appeared to. So thanks again, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and Kudos are always welcomed.


End file.
